More Than Just Partners in Crime
by ElectricLimeRose
Summary: Marik and Bakura are living together as just friends and roommates. Or so they say. What will happen when one starts accidentally falling for the other? Abridged-based personalities and references Thiefshipping. Also, it's rated M for a reason. A good reason. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**- Marik and Bakura are living together as just friends and roommates. Or so they say. What will happen when one starts accidentally falling for the other? One can only find out. As a warning, it's rated M for a reason. A good reason. ;)**

**-Also, this story is Abridged-based, so there will be references and character personality modification. **

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

* * *

**More than Just Partners in Crime**

By: ElectricLimeRose

Marik and Bakura were two bad guys. Well, calling them bad guys was putting it lightly. They were partners in crime, and they were always coming up with new plans to thwart their enemy, the Pharaoh. Though their plans were usually foiled, they never gave up.

"Rise and shine, Bakura!" Marik called loudly, knocking on his partner's door to his room. Marik was the loud and sometimes obnoxious one. He was 19 years old, but still had the heart and soul of a child. He had platinum blonde hair, which hung in fine, layered, even strands from the two large tufts that stuck out from the top of his head. Several locks of his hair almost hung in front of his bright lavender eyes. When the sun hit them, they almost seemed to glow a brilliant amethyst mixed with just the slightest hints of dark violet. These eyes were accented even more by the sharp kohl markings under them. The Egyptian was a gold lover. He had gold stud earrings that hung down almost to his shoulders. He also sported several gold armbands on his fore arms and one on each of his upper arms. Matching these were gold choker necklaces in the same style. The shade of golden yellow matched perfectly with his extremely tanned skin. Despite being rather thin, Marik was quite muscular. He had well-defined abs that he liked to show off with his usual outfit of a purple hooded sleeveless shirt that cut off extremely short. With this, he usually wore black tight pants and black shoes.

"It's 5 o'clock in the bloody morning!" Bakura groaned from the other side of the door. Marik crossed his arms and huffed in a dramatic fashion.

"But I'm making breakfast!" He offered. Since they were best friends, and they were after all, working together, Bakura had offered Marik to stay at his house. Sometimes however, he regretted doing just that.

"I don't care!" Grumbled an angry Bakura, wanting to sleep some more.

"Don't make me come in there!" Marik warned. Bakura's eyes shot open.

"N-no! Don't!" He shouted back.

"Why not?" Marik asked, however before he could reply, he opened the door. A startled and shocked Bakura threw up the covers, an intense slash of bright red across his face.

"D-Do you MIND?!" He yelled, breathing rather heavily.

"Bakura…" Marik stayed put, not heeding his warning.

"WHAT?"

"W-were you.. Jerking off?" He asked, staring at him. Bakura flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Uh…uh.. Well.. err.." He stammered, trying to make the words come out of his mouth but failing miserably.

"Heh.. Were you jerking off to me?" Marik joked with him, sarcastically striking a sexy pose by thrusting his hips to the side and putting one hand on his side. If Bakura's face could get redder, he would become a tomato.

"Marik… Please… Get out of my room.." He tried to say in the most polite tone he could muster. However for him, it wasn't easy.

"Alright, fine. Happy jerking!" He bounced out of the room, closing the door behind him. Bakura, relieved that he was gone, collapsed onto the bed. He started to think about how much he resented the annoying Egyptian, but then he noticed that he was even harder than before Marik had walked in on him.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Marik attempted to make breakfast. He took four eggs, cracked them and put them on baking sheets, which he put into the oven. Next he found some bacon in Bakura's secret compartment of his refrigerator (usually he kept his meat in there). He put the bacon in some boiling water that he had going in a pot on the stove. He stood back to admire his work, arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Bakura will be so happy when he sees that I've made breakfast!" He said in a voice like a little kid who wants to show his parents his work of art he just made. Bakura finally trudged into the kitchen. He wore his light blue pajamas and bore an extremely tired expression on his face. His deep, chocolate eyes were only partly visible because of his half-closed lids. His hair, a little on the messy side now, was pure snow white in color. It was long, it went down to almost the middle of his back. His style consisted of various tufts sticking out in different directions in a rather spikey way, but also made a quite flowing effect all together. On the top of his head, he had two larger tufts of hair that stuck out. Marik liked to call these his 'kitty ears' or his 'batwings'. He flushed deep crimson every time he called him a 'kitty'.

"Morning Bakura!" Marik beamed, turning to face him.

"Meh.." Bakura muttered, plopping down in a chair at the table.

"Sorry about walking in on you like that…" He apologized. Bakura grinned slightly.

"That's quite alright," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"Well I made up for it by making breakfast!" Marik cried happily, yanking open the oven door and taking out his extremely burnt, black eggs.

"Marik… What the bloody hell is that?" Bakura stared at the steaming burnt crisps on the pan. Marik flushed, his eyes growing wide and an extreme pout on his face.

"Well… They were supposed to be eggs…" He said sadly, disappointed in himself, his head hanging low.

"Marik, you don't put eggs in the oven like that! Are you a moron?" Bakura yelled at him, his eyes stern. Marik felt a single tear drop form and fall down his cheek. His eyes flashed with hurt as he looked at Bakura.

"I'm not a moron!" He shouted back, and turned around to the stove before adding, "I know I can't screw this up! I made bacon!" He brought the pot over to the table and set it down. Bakura stared at it, like he was almost expecting it to move.

"Yes?.." He asked, looking up at Marik.

"Well go on, get some! While it's hot!" He waved his hand to signal him it was okay to dig in.

"Uhh…" Bakura stood up and leaned over the table, looking into the pot. Strips of bacon floated only half-cooked in the water.

"Marik…" He said, sitting back down.

"Hm?"

"You don't know a bloody thing about cooking, do you?" He looked him in the eye.

"Of course I do! I'm an amazing cook! I have mad skills!" Marik puffed out his chest, proud. Bakura got up from the table and grabbed his car keys from the counter.

"Where are you going?" Marik asked, sprinting after him.

"To Denny's…" Bakura said and went out the door, leaving Marik behind. He stood in the kitchen, upset that he hadn't invited him to go with him. He was just about to burst into tears when Bakura opened the door again.

"Well aren't you coming?" He asked. Marik squeaked with happiness and rushed out the door.

"Shotgun!" He shouted excitedly and quickly climbed into the passenger seat of Bakura's pitch black with cobalt flames Camaro. Obviously Bakura had not bought it himself. He stole it from a car dealership as a regular black Camaro, and then later went to a custom designer shop, and threatened the worker he would murder him on the spot if he did not paint the cobalt flames on it. Bakura grinned every time he laid eyes on his car, for it reminded him of the good and fun times he had obtaining it.

"There's no one else but you.. Of course you get bloody shotgun," Bakura rolled his eyes. He found Marik annoying almost to the point he would explode with anger sometimes. Ever since they started working together, he realized Marik was almost intolerable. He thought this a lot, but lately he had begun to question his opinions of him. In fact, sometimes he even adored it when Marik would say the most ridiculous things, or do something silly. He rather liked being around him, he enjoyed his company quite a lot.

"And damn… Does he have a good body.." Bakura said very quietly to himself. It was true. He found Marik to be extremely attractive. Once or twice….or maybe even a few times, Bakura had unintentional wet dreams about him. He even recalled a time when he groaned out Marik's name, and he rushed to his door, knocking frantically.

"Bakura! Are you alright!" He said that night.

"Y-yes! I'm f-fine!" Bakura called back to him, shocked and a little confused. That night nearly confirmed his beliefs that maybe after all, Marik wasn't so bad.

Marik's insanely loud off-key singing startled Bakura, knocking him back into the present. He was so busy having flashbacks, he had completely forgotten they were driving on the highway.

"Stand by meeee!~" Marik sang loudly, almost making Bakura's ears bleed.

"Oi! I'm trying to drive, you bloody fool!" He said, a little irritated.

"Oh but Bakura, won't you… Stand by meee?~" He sang again, this time leaning over to Bakura and wrapping his arm around his neck, pulling him and almost causing him to run off the road.

"The bloody hell, Marik! Do you want to die?" He shot him an intense warning look.

"I won't be afraid though! You know why?.." Marik grinned cheekily, and took a deep breath, signifying he was just about to belt out some more chords.

"Oh for the love of Ra.." Bakura groaned and braced himself for the impact.

"No I won't be afraid! Noo-oo I won't be afraid! Just as loo-ong, as you sta-and, sta-and by MEEE!~" He almost shouted. Bakura winced. The Egyptian was quite the horrible singer, but he loved to sing, and Bakura just couldn't find it in himself to tell him that he was bad at it. It would break his heart. Wait… Bakura actually cared for his feelings? Since when did he care about anything? He started to have a mini panic attack, gripping his steering wheel tight and starting to breathe hard.

"Are you okay, Kura?" Marik asked, a worried expression on his face. He put one of his hands on his arm. This sent shivers running up Bakura's arm and down his whole body. He didn't know why exactly, but he loved it when Marik touched him. This soothed and calmed him down greatly.

"Yeah.. I'm okay," he sighed. Finally they arrived at Denny's. Surprisingly enough, there were not a lot of people inside. They sat down at a table and ordered their food. While waiting impatiently, Marik fiddled with his fork, trying to balance his knife on top of it. Bakura watched in amusement. CLANG!

"Friggit!" Marik cursed. Bakura chuckled.

"It's not funny! Oooh I know! Let's play Tic-Tac-Toe!" Marik suggested.

"I'm NOT playing Tic-Tac-Toe.." Bakura groaned.

"Come on, it will be fun! I'll be X's, you can be O's," he smiled happily and quickly drew a chart onto the placemat with a ballpoint pen.

"Ugh, Marik, I d-.." Bakura started but was interrupted.

"X's go first! Now I must warn you, Bakura, I used to play this all the time back home in the tombs.. Ishizu and I would play, drawing it into the sand with a stick. I always won! So you better watch out, Kura!" He explained, drawing his X in the bottom left box.

"I highly doubt your story is completely accurate," Bakura said and went along, drawing his O in the top right box.

"You doubt my skills?" Marik grinned, putting another X in the middle. Bakura just eyed him as he drew his next O in the top middle box. Marik responded by eying him back and drawing his X in the top left box.

"Hah! I won't let you win," Bakura grinned, and stopped Marik's line by placing his third O in the bottom right box. Then his grin faded and turned to a jaw drop when he realized he had just lost anyway. Marik grinned the cheekiest grin he could muster at Bakura and finished his line by putting his last X in the left middle box.

"Hahah! I win, you lose!" He cheered himself.

"Whatever.. You got lucky," Bakura crossed his arms on the table. Marik smiled at him and rested his hands on his arms.

"It's okay.. We're not all good at games.. Some of us just suck!" He said, trying to sound sincere. Bakura growled.

"Why you little-.." He started but was interrupted by the waitress, who had their food. He drooled at the smell of the bacon.

"Here you go," the waitress smiled and skipped away. Bakura took no time before he was shoving the food in his mouth, for he was starving. Marik watched him.

"Geez!" He said.

"Well, my host needs his energy too, if I'm to use his body for my own," Bakura shrugged. Then he added, "I don't ever truly feel hungry.. I am merely just a spirit. Spirits don't have stomachs. But because I'm one with this Ryou bloke, I have to keep him alive, don't I?" He flashed an evil smirk.

"Well.." Marik didn't exactly know how to respond to his statement. He stabbed a sausage with his fork and was preparing to take a bite, before Bakura continued.

"My real stomach is buried half way across the world! It's currently sitting in a jar…rotting…yet still preserved.. I bet the smell is really quite unfathomably putrid.." He went on, his smirk wider. Marik had frozen, with his sausage halfway into his mouth. He gagged and brought it out, and stared at Bakura with disgusted, frustrated, flashing eyes.

"That is NOT what you talk about at the table!" He said, a little pale in the face. "Bad kitty.."

"…Not a kitty…" Bakura muttered under his breath, blushing slightly. Marik sighed, and brought the sausage back up to his mouth.

"Ugh it's so greasy!" He complained and brought out his tongue to lick the grease off of the top half of the sausage, rather slowly. Bakura watched him, his eyes locked on him and not moving anywhere else. Marik licked it once more before popping the meat into his mouth. Bakura gulped, resituating himself in his seat. Had it gotten hotter in here all of a sudden? He tugged at his shirt.

"I think I'm done," Marik said, still having a whole sausage and a half left on his plate.

"Eat your other sausage-I MEAN why aren't you eating your other sausage?" Bakura coughed, starting to sweat a little.

"I'm full.." He shrugged.

"With only half of a sausage?" Bakura asked, his eyebrow raised and a grin showing on his face from his own innuendo.

"Yeah, I can only take a half of one right now," Marik said, obviously not understanding the joke. Bakura cracked up laughing.

"Pfff-hahahahaha!" He burst, tears forming in his eyes.

"Whaaat?" Marik pouted, wanting to know what was so funny. He felt like he was missing out.

"Oh nothing.. Come on, let's go," Bakura chuckled and got up from the table. The two left the restaurant without paying, as usual. They had gotten so experienced at it; they were extremely sneaky about it and they were unstoppable.

**- Alright, this is my first story and everything, so I'd really love some reviews. :) Also, please go easy on me. ^.^' Chapter 2 is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapter 2 is now up! Enjoy. :)**

Later that night, Bakura was on the couch watching one of his favorite shows, CSI. Tonight's episode was about Jack the Ripper. While munching on popcorn and sipping his tea, Bakura grinned a nasty smile.

"Heh… Fools.. They still have no idea.." He said deeply, a wild look in his eye. Marik came in from the hall in his pajamas, looking like he was ready to go to bed. His pajamas consisted of a white tank top that had large printed black letters in an Old English font reading "BAMF", and thin purple shorts that were a little too tight for Bakura to keep his eyes from drifting away.

"Uh—er—BAMF?" Bakura coughed, getting a little uncomfortable down below.

"Confused? It stands for 'Bad Ass Mother Fucker!'" He grinned, and took a seat next to Bakura on the couch.

"Of course," he sighed, not being able to keep himself from stealing another peek at him in those shorts.

_"Ugh, why does he have to be so bloody sexy?"_ He thought to himself.

"So what are you watching, Kura?" Marik asked.

"Please don't call me that.." Bakura facepalmed.

"Well would you rather me call you Kitty?" He threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"No, why don't you just call me by my REAL name..?" Bakura bickered.

"But that's not fun! Where's the fun in that?" Marik pouted once again. Bakura really did hate it when he pulled his puppy dog face on him. He could not resist it for some reason no matter what. In fact, most of what Marik did made him feel like a completely different person. He seemed to change into a more caring and happy person than usual. It had taken this long for him to figure this out, but it was all because of Marik. He had feelings for the boy, and he didn't know what to do. After all, he never felt kindness before. What was he supposed to do? He started to panic again, his breathing became rugged and fast. He clenched his fist up to his chest, for he was experiencing excruciating pain.

"Agh!" He grunted, confused by what was happening to him. Marik's eyes widened with worry as he gripped onto him securely.

"Bakura!" He gasped, looking at him with tearful sparkling eyes. Bakura groaned and opened his own eyes, where they locked onto Marik's. The deep chocolate met with the shining lavender.

"I'm okay," he said, feeling better now. Marik sighed in relief.

"Whew! I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you! You're my best friend, well, really my only friend.. I don't know what I would do if I lost you.. I'd have nowhere to go, because-.." Marik said quickly and loudly, until he was interrupted by Bakura grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer to him.

"Marik, shut up for a minute because I need to tell you something!" He choked, trembling and shaking like he was out in a blizzard storm. His heart raced a thousand beats a minute. Marik was frozen, speechless, and stared with wide eyes at Bakura.

"We've connected in such…ergh…such a deep way.. And I think… Marik.." He started to say.

"Yes?" Marik asked.

"I think I… l-… l-l.. l-like you…" He finished, almost throwing up in his mouth. Marik burst out in laughter, which rather surprised Bakura.

"Haha! Of course you do! We're friends after all!" He chuckled, obviously not getting what Bakura was trying to say.

"NO, you bloody fool!" Bakura shouted, pulling him closer, now his lips merely inches away from his. "I really do like you!"

"Uh…" Marik blinked. He didn't have a clue about what was going on. Bakura put his hand on the back of Marik's head and stared at him deep in the eyes, leaning in a little closer.

"You feel the same way about me, don't you?" He asked in a soft tone. Marik gulped.

"B-Bakura… I—I'm not g-gay.." He stammered, now trembling himself now. Bakura almost burst out laughing like Marik had just done.

"Nice try, you bloke, but you're not fooling me.." He smirked, and was preparing himself to kiss Marik on the mouth.

"Bakura, please! I'm not!" He almost struggled to get away but couldn't for some reason. It seemed like a heavy weight planted him there on the couch, even though Bakura's force was not that great at all. He could have easily escaped, but couldn't do it for some reason. Bakura sensed the fear in his eyes and hugged him close, forgetting about the kiss for now.

"So you're not ready to admit it yet? That's okay," he said, stroking his blonde locks of hair with his fingers.

"K-kura… I've told you a million times… I-.." Marik started, then added, "I…We're..we're just friends!" He cried and got up off the couch and ran for his room. Bakura was a little hurt by this. He felt a terrible pang in his chest. He hung his head low. Meanwhile, Marik was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall, still absorbing the sudden shock he had endured. He shook slightly.

"What is with him? He never acts this way… Maybe he's just having a bad day.." He told himself, still stunned by Bakura's niceness. He looked as if he wanted to kiss Marik badly, but he wouldn't let him. Maybe he should let him have one.. just one. It seemed the least he could do for him, since he was his dearest friend. That was it. A friendly kiss. That would be all it would be. Nothing more. Bakura came into his room quietly (he had a knack for this) and sat down on his bed next to him. Marik turned to look at him.

"Bakura… You wanted to kiss me, no? Well, I'll let you now.." He said and held out his arms like a person would do if they asked them to take their best punch on them. Bakura cocked his head.

"Marik, that's not how kisses work," he laughed slightly, amused by his friend. He wrapped his arms around the thin Egyptian boy and looked him in the eyes.

"Marik… Since we've met I knew there was something different about you… You understand me.. You make me laugh.. You're the only person I can talk to that won't run away from me… You don't fear me… And you're…sp-..special to me.. So I'm going to say this right now and get it off of my chest… Marik, I….love you…" Bakura explained, and took Marik's head in his hand and pulled him to his mouth. As their lips met, a powerful new energy pulsated through Bakura's body, an energy… of love. He had his eyes squeezed shut, and he deepened the kiss harder. Marik's eyes were wide open however, confused still by what was happening. He wanted to pull away, but he figured Bakura just wanted a friendly kiss, so he let him. Bakura finally broke off, a wide grin on his face. He felt amazing. Better than he had felt for thousands of years. A warm sensation filled his heart and he felt comforted all over his body.

"Mmm Marik.. I…I feel….so good…" He collapsed onto his back onto Marik's bed, staring up at the ceiling. For once in his cursed and wretched life, he felt incredible. "I really do love you.. so much…"

"As friends though, right?" Marik asked, still in denial about his sexuality. Bakura's eyes shot open and he glared at him.

"What do you mean? We just kissed.." He said.

"I thought you just wanted a friendly kiss. You know, a smooch on the lips just cuz you're, you know, my friend and all.." Marik said rather quickly.

"…Who does that?" Bakura groaned, putting a hand up to his forehead.

"Um.." Marik thought about it, and then realized how ridiculous it really sounded.

"Marik, I LOVE love you," Bakura tried to get it into his head. Marik grabbed Bakura's shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes. His stomach fluttered, and he did not utter one word as he smashed his lips onto Bakura's. However, he quickly broke away.

"Uh—uh—oh god!" He gasped, seeming surprised he had done such a thing and leapt up off of his bed, running out of the room. Bakura sighed and followed.

"Poor soul… He's so confused and doesn't want to come out of the closet he's driving himself insane.." Bakura said to himself. Then a terrible scenario played out in his head.

"Oh God… I hope he doesn't turn into his Yami from all of this stress.." He gulped. If there was one thing in this world that Bakura was afraid of, it was Marik's Yami form, also known as Melvin. The man was completely insane, a Masochist, and just overall someone not to hang around with. His mere presence was lethal. Once or twice he had experienced this form of Marik, and he did not enjoy it one bit. He figured he should try to find Marik, wherever he had ran off to, and try to comfort him. He got up from the bed and first walked to the bathroom door. It was closed, which offered a pretty good chance Marik was inside.

"Marik?" Bakura knocked on the door. I faint sniff was audible from the other side of the door.

"Marik, I'm s…s… I'm s-sorry.." He said softly, wincing from saying such a horrible phrase. He opened the door and found Marik standing in front of the mirror, bent over with his hands on the sink as he stared at himself, tears streaming down his face. He didn't make a sound as Bakura came in. There was an intensely long deadly silence that dragged on for what seemed like hours. The only thing audible was Marik's rugged breathing.

"I'm such a fool, Bakura…" Marik said deeply, his voice much different than usual. Bakura was startled by the sudden break of the silence.

"I was stupid to not realize you cared for me sooner…" He continued in his deep tone. "I just did not want to admit my feelings for you because… you want to know why? I was scared… I'm scared right now. I've never known love before… Hell, I still don't even know my sexuality.." Marik explained.

"It's okay. Take your time," Bakura told him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Marik closed his eyes.

"I think… I need time to think about this.." He said, still in his depressed voice. Bakura hated his depressed voice. It was so deep and duller than his normal voice. He missed his happy, loud and rather high-pitched usual voice. It was just full of life. Now he didn't seem himself.

"Alright, whatever you want to do," Bakura patted his back and left the bathroom. Marik opened his eyes again, and followed him out of the bathroom, not wanting to be alone.

"Hey Kura!" He called from behind him. Bakura froze in his tracks, shocked because Marik's voice was now suddenly back to normal.

"Marik?" He turned around and was smothered by a hug from him. Marik gripped onto Bakura tight, holding him close to him. Bakura's hips were equal height to Marik's own, and he felt the bulge of his pajama shorts against his in his jeans. He gave a slight groan as his heartbeat grew faster. He felt intense amounts of heat pulsing out his crotch now, as he gripped Marik tighter and closer.

"Just wanted to give you a good night hug!" Marik smiled at him and broke apart the hug, much to Bakura's disappointment. He closed one eye as he resituated his jeans at the waist, trying to hide his bulge.

"O-okay.. Night," Bakura said with a bit of difficulty, and quickly rushed off to his room. Immediately he fell onto his bed and slid down his pants, his raging boner now free.

"Nnnfff.. Stupid sexy Marik…" He groaned and stroked himself. Starting from the bottom of his shaft, he worked his way up to his head and squeezed tighter, starting to jerk himself off now. His strokes became harder every time, and the entire time he thought of Marik and his exceptionally attractive body. The image of him licking and sucking that sausage earlier at Denny's caused Bakura to scream out as he arched his back.

"MARIK!" He cried, now leaking precum all over his hand, smearing it all over his cock as he used it to go faster and harder. The next thing he knew, his door flung open.

"Bakura!" Marik shouted, hearing him call out his name and coming to see if everything was alright with his friend. Bakura's eyes were wide, for Marik had just walked in on him with his pants down and his hand on his extremely hardened member, glistening in the light with precum. Marik stood at the doorway and stared at Bakura. His eyes drifted to his member. He began to sweat a little, for his skin became very hot.

"Oh… Gods! I'm sorry!" He said loudly, but didn't move, his eyes still fixed on Bakura's cock. Bakura grinned at him and sat up, his hand still stroking himself.

"Want to join me?" He offered. Marik gulped. He now just noticed that his groin was feeling as if it was on fire, and he felt himself getting rather hard. Bakura, however had already noticed this, for his tight shorts gave it away.

"N-no, I'm o-okay," Marik said, and left the room, wanting to leave Bakura at peace to finish what he had started. Bakura sighed, disappointed and continued rubbing himself, now images of Marik's boner flooding his thoughts. He groaned out loudly as he jerked hard one last time and sprayed his cum all over his hand, stomach and chest. The climax hit him hard and he breathed so fast and rugged he thought he was going to have an attack of some sorts. Bright white stars danced in his vision before he could finally come to his senses. While experiencing an amazing afterglow, he looked down at his shirt, which he had soaked with his cum.

"Heh… Sorry about that, Ryou.." He chuckled, and threw it off of him, flinging it onto the floor. He would wash it tomorrow. Right now he just wanted to lay in bed and think about the wonderful feelings and the person that gave him those wonderful feelings: Marik.

**-Chapter 3 is coming shortly! Please keep the reviews coming, I greatly appreciate them. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Thanks for all of the Follows, guys! Now here's what you've been waiting for, the third installment! :3**

The next morning was quite awkward for Marik, as he stood next to Bakura in the kitchen. He grew nervous and quickly finished making his bowl of cereal before he walked quickly to the couch in the living room. He slowly munched on his Captain Crunch, watching Saturday morning cartoons. His child-like nature and soul still loved the classics. Bakura came up to the side of him and put his hand on his shoulder. Marik squeaked.

"Ah! I'm sorry Bakura, I'm sorry I walked in on you AGAIN when you were jerking off! I'm SORRY!" He cried, almost acting as if Bakura was threatening to punch him.

"It's okay Marik, I-.."

"It's not my fault you're just ALWAYS jerking off!" He continued.

"Well maybe I wouldn't if you weren't so damn sexy!" Bakura shot back.

"What did you just say?" Marik asked, stunned.

"That's right, you heard me… I admit it… You're fucking sexy.. Thus, naturally, I get off thinking of you.." He explained. Marik blinked.

"Are you on your period, Fluffy?" He asked, still confused by what he was saying.

"Wh-what? No, why the bloody hell would I-.."

"Because you've been acting so strange these past couple of days! You're probably just on your period," Marik said. Suddenly Bakura, feeling a bit agitated, grabbed his shoulders.

"Marik, I LOVE YOU! Why won't you understand?" He cried, actually starting to feel a tear form in one of his eyes. This was strange. Bakura NEVER cried… Ever.

"A-are.. Are y-you crying?" Marik gasped, looking up at him. Bakura, startled by him noticing, angrily wiped his tear away from his face.

"No…" He choked and sat down next to him on the couch. Suddenly, Bakura had an ingenious plan to get Marik to fall for him quicker. He grinned wildly. Marik noticed this insane grin and grew a little worried.

"K-Kura?" He sputtered.

"Alright, Marik… Since you don't want to admit your love for me, I'll force it out of you…" Bakura explained, his thoughts running wild with possibilities.

"Wh-what's that?"

"We're going to play a little game… I'm going to switch out of this body and leave you here alone with Ryou. We'll see how much you miss me when I'm gone!" He broke up into intense laughter.

"N-no, Bakura, no! I-I can't stand your host! He's so… Kawaii!" Marik pleaded, begging him.

"Too late! Good bye, Marik, I'll see you later! At exactly midnight, I'll switch back. Have fun without me ALL DAY..!" Bakura laughed as his voice faded away into nothing.

"BAKURA! COME BAACK!" Marik cried, then realized it wasn't Bakura anymore. Now his host, Ryou, sat on the couch, looking dazed and confused about what was going. It had been, after all, a very long time since he had control over his body again.

"Wh-where am I? Oi, I know you! You're that one fellow my bad self is always hanging around with! Good morning!" Ryou beamed at him. Marik already wanted to rip his hair out of his head. He was annoyed with him already.

"The name's Marik…" He groaned, for it was too early in the morning for him to be dealing with this.

"Oh okay! Hello Marik!" Ryou said happily.

"Yes… Hello…"

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Please no…"

"Okay then… So what do you want to do then?"

"NOT talk.." Marik said, already realizing he was missing Bakura like crazy. He never knew he could not even go ten minutes without him.

"O-okay.." Ryou shrugged and went along with it. Marik got up, unable to take his presence any longer and started to walk towards the hall.

"I'm going to take a shower," he announced and disappeared into the dark hall. Ryou just watched him go with those huge, innocent, sparkling eyes that made Marik shiver. Marik went into the bathroom and took off his clothes, turning on the hot shower water. He groaned and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I can't stand that kid.." He told himself, like he was having a conversation with his reflection.

"He constantly is so needy,"

"I know right? It's unbearable.."

"Maybe we should kill him.."

"What? No, are you insane? That would kill Bakura's body then! He wouldn't have a body to use!"

"Well, it was just a suggestion.." Marik continued his split personality conversation. He sighed and got into the shower, pulling the curtain closed. As he washed himself he started to become extremely stressed over the fact he was missing Bakura so much. With him gone like this, out of this world and in another, he felt so abandoned and alone. He started to freak out, and as he turned off the water and got out of the shower, he felt a sharp pang of pain in his head.

"N-no! G-go away!" He cursed himself, and shook his head. The pain eased, and he sighed in relief. He dried himself off with a towel and changed into his normal outfit. As he walked back into the living room, he realized Ryou was gone. He sighed again, glad he wasn't there and made his way for the couch. All of a sudden, Ryou jumped out from behind the wall and grabbed onto Marik.

"Surprise!" He cheered in an extremely chipper voice. Marik growled.

"Please get off.." He muttered.

"Nope!" Ryou grinned.

"…I'm warning you…" Marik grumbled, another wave of excruciating pain shooting up his spine and into his head.

"Agh!" He clutched his head and doubled over, before falling onto the floor.

"Mariku, are you okay?" Ryou asked, bending down over him. Pulses of pain rocked through his head, like a horrible migraine. It was his Yami form trying to tap into his mind and take over.

"D-don't call me th-that!" He growled.

"I'm sorry! Here.." Ryou apologized, ran into the kitchen and fetched some ice from the freezer. He put the ice on Marik's forehead and rubbed it around slowly. Marik's eyes shot open.

"You're burning up… Are you getting sick?" Ryou asked, continuing to rub the ice on him. Marik groaned, the cold dripping cubes soothing him greatly. He closed his eyes.

"Feeling better?" Ryou smiled. Marik nodded slowly.

"I… think I need to go lay down and take a nap.." He said softly and got up off the floor, feeling back to himself again. He ventured into his room where he plopped down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about just how annoying Ryou was, always loud and happy. Then a disturbing thought struck his mind like white lightning. Was this how Bakura thought of him? As a constant nuisance? He shook his head, trying to shake the thought out of his mind. Suddenly a low and distant echoing voice spoke.

"Marik… Let me take care of this fool…" Marik jolted upright in bed, sweating. The deep voice seemed to come from the walls.

"No!" He yelled.

"Why not? I can help you… Just let me take over…"

"Never! You make me do horrible things to people I care about!" Marik shouted at the voice.

"So you care about this Ryou person? Come on, we both know you can't stand him… So let me do you a favor and kill him for you… For us…"

"I don't care for him, I care for his innocence!"

"Marik… Please… I'm not a damned fool. I can sense your intense anger and dread around this person.. And I want to help my master get rid of the people who bother him…"

"Go away, Melvin!" Marik ordered angrily.

"Never… Come on… It'll be easy and fast. I'll just take a knife and slit his throat slowly, throwing him onto the ground and watching him bleed out onto the floor and die a horrible and painful death. That sounds like fun!"

"Shut up… Get out of my head, you psychopath!" Marik threatened.

"Or maybe I'll make it messy and stab him repeatedly in the chest! Over and over and over.. His blood spraying out all over my…YOUR body… Ripping out his organs and flinging them onto the wall… Gods I'm getting turned on by this!"

"Melvin! Stop it!" Marik cried, trying with all of his might to make the voice in his head go away.

"I'll gouge out his eyeballs with my Millennium Rod and then maybe even jam the dagger end down his throat.. We'll see how he likes that!" Melvin broke out into a maniacal laughter that sent chills down anyone's spine. Marik was scared beyond doubt, but he was still able to put enough energy into making his horrible dark form get out of his head… For now. He collapsed down onto the bed, shaking uncontrollably.

"Bakura… Bakura… I miss you…" He sobbed, tears streaking down his face. After regaining his senses, Marik left his bedroom and decided to give Ryou another chance. He found him in the kitchen making tea on the stove. He turned around and greeted his 'friend'.

"There you are, Marik! I was beginning to get a little worried about you, you were gone quite a while," Ryou said. Then his face suddenly lit up as if he remembered something. He went to the fridge and brought out a tall cup, handing it to Marik.

"I made you a vanilla milkshake," he said happily. Marik perked up.

"Eh? Milkshake?" He asked, now suddenly excited. He took a sip of the perfectly creamy ice cream mixture and groaned in ecstasy.

"Heh, like it?" Ryou beamed.

"Hell yeah…" Marik said. Maybe this Ryou person wasn't so bad after all. He still despised him, but at least now he was tolerable. After all, he did make him a milkshake. Ryou finished making his tea and brought a hot, steaming cup of it to the table, sitting across from Marik. As he took a drink of his favorite beverage, he noticed something about his friend.

"Is that.. The Millennium Rod?" He asked, nodding towards him. Marik set down his milkshake and reached for the Rod that was on the side of his hip secured by his belt. This was how he usually carried it around.

"Yes! Behold, it's magnificent glory!" He grinned proudly, taking it out from his belt and twirling it around like a baton with one hand.

"May I see it?" Ryou asked. Marik froze. He gripped onto his Rod tightly, not wanting to give it to anyone else… Except maybe Bakura… Maybe. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but only for a second," he sighed, painstakingly handing it over to Ryou.

"Cool!" He said, his eyes lit up and sparkling more than usual. Pretending to test it out, Ryou swung out his arm as he held the Rod, pointing it at Marik. Whilst doing so, he knocked over his cup of tea, spilling the hot, steaming liquid onto none other place… than Marik's crotch.

"SON OF A FRIG!" Marik shouted, the burning fluid singeing his sensitive area. The pain made him leap up off of his chair, trembling uncontrollably. He almost fell over, as he was unable to feel his waist, so he grabbed onto the table for support. When he knew was able to walk, he quickly made his way into the bathroom where he ripped off his pants, throwing them onto the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub, allowing his skin to cool and heal itself.

"Friggit, friggit, son of a bitch that friggin hurt!" He cursed, lightly blowing cool air onto his crotch. Now he really missed Bakura. He couldn't get over the fact that he enjoyed his company so much. He started having visions of him, to help him ease his mind. The way he grinned that evil smirk of his when he was up to something, the way his eyes were always narrowed and how he was always looking either pissed off or really horny… Suddenly the images of him jerking off filled his mind, and he felt his member getting rather hard, despite it being burned. He touched his head to help soothe the lingering pain, and as he did so, a jolt of pleasurable fire shot up into his whole body.

"Ahh Bakuraaa… I miss youuu…" He groaned, stroking himself. Suddenly he realized what he had just accidentally done. He was thinking of him as he pleasured himself. More or less, he was envisioning Bakura naked, and he was becoming extremely aroused by this thought. He whimpered, still in denial about his sexuality.

"Not… gaaayyy…" He moaned, jerking himself rather hard as his mind was focused entirely on Bakura… Sexy Bakura. He squeezed his cock harder, imagining Bakura doing the same to himself, stroking in rhythm with his strokes. It didn't take him long to reach his climax. As he reached the edge, he groaned loudly in pure pleasure.

"AHHH BAKURA!" He shouted, not realizing he did so as he arched his back, his muscles tightened, and his cum splashed all over his hand and onto the floor in a rather large amount. He sat there for a long while, enjoying the amazing effects of his orgasm; the warm glow that took over his entire body, the tingling sensations that lingered on his sensitive areas. It was pure bliss. His breaths were still rapid as he grabbed a towel from the cabinet and cleaned up the mess he had made. He got another pair of pants from his room and slipped them on before deciding to head back to the kitchen.

Surprisingly enough, Marik had gotten through the majority of the day with Ryou. Once in a while he would do or say something that would annoy him to no end, but he found that he was tolerable…. Barely. Marik left to get groceries that afternoon (even though they didn't need anything), so that left him with some nice quiet time. That evening, Marik sat on the couch, watching television. He only pretended to be paying attention to the show, instead he was thinking about Bakura. He started to tear up as he remembered how much he missed him. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only six o'clock. Six more hours until Bakura came back and gained control of Ryou's body again. It seemed far too long. Every two seconds Marik looked at the clock again, almost as if he was expecting it to become faster. Deciding that he should probably not look at the clock so often, he continued to pretend watching TV. After a while, he was beginning to wonder where Ryou had gone. The boy had been gone a long time. Marik got off the couch and decided to check Bakura's room first.

"Ryou?" He knocked on the door. No answer. He tried the bathroom, but he didn't have any luck there either. As he was heading back into the living room, he noticed that the fridge door was open in the kitchen. Marik walked into the kitchen and found Ryou on the floor in front of the fridge eating a banana and a chocolate pudding cup. Marik froze in his tracks. That was HIS pudding.

"Oh, hello!" Ryou turned around and beamed, jumping up off the floor.

"Wh..Where did you find that pudding?.." Marik growled. He kept it stashed away in Bakura's fridge in the very back, so no one would find it. The Egyptian was very protective of his pudding.

"In the fridge!" Ryou answered, taking another bite of it. Marik's eye twitched as he did so. He pushed Ryou aside and swung open the refrigerator door, bending down to make sure his stash was still there. He almost fell over backwards when he saw that there were no pudding cups left.

"That…was…the last…one…" Marik muttered deeply, a rather painful headache starting to develop.

"Oh… Whoops! I'm terribly sorry," Ryou apologized.

"It's…fine.." Marik took a deep breath, trying to keep himself under control. He was able to calm himself down some, however the pulsing headache still lingered.

"Marik… Let me take over…" The deep distorted voice in his head spoke.

"N-never!" Marik said to himself.

"What's that?" Ryou asked.

"N-nothing!" He answered.

"Go on… Surrender your body…to me…" The voice continued. Marik cried out in pain from his throbbing head. He had been riding on the very edge of changing to his dark side the entire day, ever since Ryou arrived. He had been trying to control it the best he could, but he could feel he was slowly slipping.

"Are you okay?" Ryou said, a worried expression smothered on his face. Marik doubled over and fell onto the floor on his knees, breathing rapidly. Flashes of white flickered in his vision, his sweat was dripping down his face.

"N-no… M-must.. fight-it!" He panted, trying with all of his absolute might to stop his anger from fueling.

"BAKURA!" Marik cried out in pain, wanting him to be there for him. Only problem was, Bakura couldn't hear him. He said his name over and over again, tears rolling down his face as he fought his inner self.

"Bakura? What are you calling him for? He's nothing but trouble, he wouldn't help you.." Ryou said, obviously not aware of just how good of friends they were.

"D-DON'T-S-SAY THAT!" Marik shouted.

"It's true! He's a horrible person.. He does nothing but wrong," Ryou continued. This did it for Marik. This was the last straw. To hear someone, even if it was his host, talk bad about Bakura fueled Marik's anger to dangerous amounts. You could almost say lethal. Marik's eyes shot open, the sparkling bright amethyst now gone; his eyes were dull violet now, pools of hatred and abhorrence. The demon inside of him had taken over.

**-Been a little busy lately, but Chapter 4 should be up soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**- Yay new chapter! The suspense has been killing you, hasn't it? ;D Enjoy. :)**

"RYOU!" Marik's yami form, also known as Melvin, shouted unexpectedly. The deep, distorted voice broke the silence like shattering glass. Ryou's eyes widened more than usual.

"What the-? Marik?" He asked, confused and scared by his sudden change in appearance. Marik's hair was now spiked into very large tufts, fanning out over his head, making his hair look like a palm tree of sorts. It was a rather startling change from his usually neat, stranded hair. In the middle of his forehead bore a bright glowing golden Eye of Horrus.

"I am not Marik!" Melvin grinned widely, showing off his fangs. Ryou gulped.

"Then who are you?" He stammered.

"You shall just know me as… the guy who's going to murder you…" Melvin replied, grabbing the Millennium Rod from his belt and unsheathing it, revealing the sharp blade hidden inside.

"What! N-no!" Ryou cried. His body trembled and shook as he backed up against the fridge.

"I'm going to receive great pleasure from torturing you.." Melvin flashed a wicked smirk at the small boy shaking against the refrigerator. Ryou's eyes darted from Melvin to the dagger in fear. Melvin noticed this and chuckled.

"What, are you frightened of Mr. Stabby? It doesn't hurt… See?" He grinned, taking the blade and slashing it across his own arm, blood spraying and splattering in different directions. He laughed maniacally before licking his arm, the hot blood running against his tongue and collecting at the corners of his mouth. Ryou's eyes grew huge now.

"You're bloody insane!" He shouted, starting to cry uncontrollably.

"Nah!" Melvin laughed and grabbed Ryou by his shirt, yanking him closer to him violently.

"Now… Come with me…" He grinned wildly, dragging the poor boy to his bedroom. He threw Ryou down onto the bed and locked the door. He whipped back around and pinned Ryou down onto the bed just as he was beginning to try to escape, his Millennium Rod clenched between his teeth as he did so. Ryou tried to scream out, hoping someone, if anyone, could hear him.

"Shh!" Melvin hissed, shoving his hand up to his mouth to drown out his scream. He forced Ryou to flip around and lay on his stomach. Melvin then used the Rod to rip off his shirt, throwing the shreds onto the floor. Ryou, extreme fear and horror flashing in his eyes, started gasping for air. Melvin straddled his back and pointed the tip of the blade at the top of Ryou's back, puncturing it slightly. A trickle of blood ran down his skin. Melvin used a finger to catch it, and then licked off the blood with a nasty grin planted on his face.

"I'm going to do to you what my father did to me ten years ago!" Melvin growled, now forcing the dagger deeper into Ryou's back. He screamed out in pain, the cold metal digging into his back felt like hot, burning fire shooting up his spine. Suddenly, Melvin experienced a rather strong shot of pain in his head. In fact, it was so severe that he had to stop what he was doing and hold a hand up to his forehead. Ryou saw this as an opportunity and was able to escape out from under him. He ran to the door and quickly unlocked it, flying out of the room and racing down the hallway, towards his own room. He figured he did not have enough time to run into the living room, towards the door to outside. Besides, the last place he wanted to be stuck in was a pitch dark alley. He entered his bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. He didn't know how locking it would help, but it was worth a shot. Ryou dove under the bed, securing himself from all vision and waited. His breaths were short and his heartbeat raced. He had never been so scared in his life. Meanwhile, Melvin had recollected himself and was now making his way towards Ryou's hiding spot.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He sang, grabbing onto the doorknob and yanking. Obviously expecting it to be locked, he punched the door forcefully, waiting for it to smash in. Nothing happened. Melvin cursed at himself and tried again, this time with sheer force. Still, nothing. Not even a scratch in the wood.

"The fuck?!" He then tried kicking the door in with the most forceful thrust of his foot he could muster. Melvin was astounded by the strength of this door. In fact, it was intentionally built this way. A few months ago, Marik and Bakura replaced all of the doors in the house with the thickest, strongest type there was. They Melvin-proofed the house in case something like this ever were to happen. It seemed to have paid off.

"You're lucky these fucking doors are strong against me, otherwise I would be ripping out your throat right now!" Melvin growled, clenching the Rod tight in his fist. Suddenly there was a loud chiming sound coming from the living room. Melvin's eyes widened. It was midnight. Ryou, who was still hiding under the bed, felt a sting of pain in his chest. Bakura was trying to tap back into Ryou's mind to regain control.

"I'm taking over your body again.." Bakura said in his echo-spirit voice. Ryou gulped.

"N-no! I was just getting used to being in control again!" He pouted.

"Well sod off, because it's going to happen!" Bakura said.

"B-but.. I like your M-Marik friend.. He's nice.. We've grown really close," Ryou explained, obviously exaggerating big time.

"…Wh-what?..." Bakura asked, becoming hot and extremely jealous.

"Yeah! Marik and I had lots of fun tonight!" Ryou went on. Bakura twitched with jealousy.

"Y-you…you…" He stammered, trying to talk straight.

"He even gave me his pudding!" Ryou continued to add more anger to Bakura, who was fuming with fury by now. Marik NEVER gave his pudding to anyone. He decided to change the subject before he blew a gasket.

"Well, whatever, I don't care! I'm going to control you again now… Wait.. Why the bloody hell are you hiding under my bed? Where's Marik?" Bakura asked, starting to fear the worst.

"Marik's turned into this crazy psychopath! He tried to KILL me, Bakura!" Ryou cried.

"I feared this would happen…" Bakura said nervously. He sighed to give himself courage before he added, "Ryou.. You need to let me take over.. You're resisting too much, I can't tap into your mind.. It's the only way to stop him.."

"What do you mean?" Ryou gasped.

"Marik will listen to me because…because.. we have a strong friendship with each other.. We care about each other.." Bakura explained, trying not to give away that he loved him.

"Wait… so you guys… love each other?" Ryou asked, confused and shocked.

"What?! No! Well… maybe…"

"Ewww so did you… have SEX with him with MY body?" Ryou said, touching himself in shock.

"No! Now will you just bloody fucking give in?" Bakura growled, becoming irritated with his host. He tried with all of his might to channel his energy into invading his mind, but something was blocking him.

"…Will you promise to help Marik?" Ryou asked. Bakura twitched again, his jealousy peaking.

"Yes! I'm going to help him!" Bakura said. Ryou closed his eyes.

"Alright then.." He said and gave up on his attempts to resist Bakura poking him for control again. Bakura almost fist-bumped the air and quickly regained possession of the body he missed. He took a breath of air from his own lungs and grinned. Then he remembered the raging psychopath murderer who was just on the other side of the door. He got up out from under the bed, his 'kitty ears' perked up to their normal size. He walked to the door and stopped.

"Marik?..." Bakura called. Melvin could sense that Ryou had changed back to Bakura. The small sliver of the Marik inside of him heard his voice and jumped for joy, begging for control over his own body again, wanting to embrace Bakura after being gone the whole day. Melvin shook his head, refusing to give in.

"I am not Marik!" He said, groaning after a shot of pain hit him in the chest. Marik was trying with all of his might to fight his evil.

"Marik… Please… I know it's you… There's no need to be angry anymore.. I'm here. I'm here for you. You can fight this. Come back to me. I love you…" Bakura said softly. Melvin froze. 'I love you…' replayed in his head. His eyes grew wide as he began losing control.

"N-no!" He yelled as Marik shoved his evil self out of the way. He regained control over his body. After gaining his sense back and overcoming his dizziness and confusion, a huge grinned formed on his face.

"Bakura! Bakura!" He cheered, jumping up and down like a child, wanting him to open the door so he could hug him. When Bakura realized that Marik was back to himself again, his 'kitty ears' perked up higher than usual. He was excited.

"Marik!" He smiled, unlocking the door and throwing it open, swinging it so hard it almost broke off the hinges.

"Bakuraaa! I missed you!" Marik beamed as he saw his good ol' buddy again. He rushed to him and hugged onto him tight, never wanting to let go.

"Mmm and I missed you too…" Bakura closed his eyes and gripped onto him tight. Marik leaned back from the hug to look at him in the eyes, still gripped onto him tightly. Bakura locked his eyes onto his shimmering amethyst, as Marik did with his deep chocolate.

"Bakura… I… You being away from me this long has made me realize… You're my everything… I love your company… We're just.. We're so fit for each other, you know? We go together like the Millennium Puzzle! And.. I've come to the realization.. That yes… Yes I am.. Yes I am in fact, deeply… MADLY… in love with you…" Marik spilled out his emotions, before leaning in and kissing Bakura right on the mouth. Bakura, his heart filled with love and passion, sighed in content as they kissed, his eyes closed. He gripped onto Marik tighter as they continued their deep kiss, both of their racing heartbeats pulsing together in rhythm. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they broke apart. Bakura chuckled from seeing the bright red slash across Marik's face. The Egyptian was blushing hardcore and didn't even realize it.

"Wh-whaat?" He spurted out, only adding a deeper shade of red to his cheeks.

"Nothing, you're so fucking adorable," Bakura said and hugged him tight.

"Err let's go sit down!" Marik suggested, wanting to change the subject. He dragged Bakura to the living room and they both sat down on the couch. Bakura turned to look at him, a grin on his face.

"So you've finally admitted it!" He smirked.

"Admitted what?" Marik asked.

"That you love me!" Bakura almost groaned.

"Yeah, as friends!" He rolled his eyes. Bakura was hurt by this.

"Wh-what? But… We kissed…" He said sadly, hanging his head low. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. Marik grinned.

"Gotcha.." He said, giving Bakura an extremely mischievous look.

"What?"

"Fooled you! I was only yanking your chain, silly, of course I love you!" Marik beamed and kissed him on the lips. Bakura was the one blushing now.

"Ohh, you sneaky criminal, you!" Bakura smirked back at him and quickly jumped onto Marik's lap, grabbing his wrists and pinning him onto the couch. Marik was full of shock and surprise.

"Ah! Kura, let goooo!" He begged, struggling against him.

"Let me think about it… Nah!" Bakura kept his grin planted on his face. Then as he slid his hands down Marik's wrists to his arms, Marik let out a yelp. Suddenly turned off, an expression of worry took over him.

"What? What's wrong?" Bakura asked, bringing back his hands. He looked at his right hand and saw that it was covered in blood. He gasped.

"Kura… My arm.." Marik cringed, holding his left arm with his free hand. Bakura saw that on his left upper arm was a very long gash.

"Oh Gods!" He said, applying pressure to it. Surprisingly enough, the bleeding stopped soon after. Bakura ran into the kitchen to fetch a towel and some ice. He wrapped the towel around Marik's injured arm and put the bagged ice on top.

"It was Melvin…" Marik whimpered. He could not even count the number of times Melvin had injured Marik intentionally (and very much to Melvin's pleasure). The ice soothed his arm to great amounts. Marik grinned at Bakura.

"Heh… Bakura… Ice…" He smirked, groaning from the relaxing pleasure.

"Yes, I know," Bakura chuckled and rolled his eyes. Even when he was in pain, he was still a jokester. Bakura grinned back at him as he took out an ice cube and held it up to Marik's mouth. Marik licked it and then bit down on the cube, while flashing Bakura an extremely seductive look. Bakura gulped, for it had suddenly gotten steaming hot in the room, even though he was holding a bag of ice. Marik continued by sucking on the cube a little before proceeding to crunch it and swallow it. Bakura watched, very aroused, and found himself trying to mount Marik.

"Kura, what are you doing?" He giggled, amused by Bakura's efforts.

"N-nothing, M-marik.." Bakura huffed loudly as he laid Marik down on his back and climbed on top of him, kissing his neck and starting to dry hump him.

"Mmf really, because it c-certainly s-seems like it!" Marik said, finding himself getting extremely hard from Bakura's grinding.

"Mm Marik, you're fucking sexy.." Bakura panted, humping him more.

"R-really? W-well, you're n-not the f-first to say th-that.." He answered heavily, feeling as if his crotch was on fire. Bakura rolled his eyes at his extreme ego. The boy was crazy. But he loved him despite it. In fact, he found his craziness one of the main reasons he was attracted to him in the first place. Bakura kissed him on the lips.

"I hate you.." He grinned. Marik's face turned bright red, and he grinned back.

"I hate you too.." He replied, their mouths merely an inch away from each other's.

"And I'll always hate you.." Bakura said softly, leaning even closer so now their lips barely grazed one another's. Marik closed his eyes and, not being able to take it any longer, smashed his lips against Bakura's.

"Mmf Marik.." He groaned, kissing him with deep passion and love he had never felt before in his entire life. In all of his 5,000 years, he had never once met a person like Marik. Not even remotely close. There was something about him that just sparked life and happiness for him. It took him 5,000 years to find him, but now that he has, he could never be happier.

"Bakura…" As for Marik, he never knew love either. Through all of his years of abuse by his father, he grew weary about love. He was never shown any, so he never knew what it was. However, after meeting Bakura and getting to know him, he felt this strong emotion awaken inside of him for the very first time. He loved the feeling of the warm, fuzzy contractions in his chest that formed every time he was with Bakura. It made him feel amazing. Marik wrapped his arm around Bakura and gripped his back. This time, Bakura let out a yelp of pain.

"Wh-what?" Marik gasped, drawing his hand back. Bakura groaned and winced as he crossed his right arm over his chest and held the area on his back that was cut into.

"Marik, my back hurts.." He muttered and got up off of Marik, sitting back down on the couch. He turned around and took off his shirt so Marik could see what was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked. Marik gasped. Harsh carvings were engraved on his back and his blood was smeared all over. He started to panic.

"Oh no! Bakura! Your back! It's-it's… Cut into! Oh Gods I'M SORRY BAKURA! I'M SO SORRY!" Marik began bawling and grabbed onto Bakura, crying into his shoulder.

"Marik, it's fine, you didn't.."

"It's my fault! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He continued sobbing uncontrollably into him.

"Will you please stop saying you're bloody sorry?!" Bakura almost shouted.

"But I did that! I hurt you!" Marik cried.

"It wasn't you, it was your bloody psychopath counterpart," Bakura corrected him. Marik brought his head back and looked up at him in the eyes. Bakura felt a sharp pain in his chest when he saw Marik's glistening, tearful eyes. It pained him to see him upset like this.

"But…he is me…_ I_ am Melvin!" He broke out into another heavy sob. Bakura hugged him securely and tight.

"It's-it's.. j-just I-I.. I h-hear v-voices, and th-they take over m-me and…and.. make me d-do h-horrible things!" He choked, upset with himself.

"Bakura, I hate this! I wish I didn't have this problem!" He continued.

"It's okay.. Shhh…" Bakura tried to calm him down.

"It's not okay, Bakura! I try to kill you sometimes! Does that not bother you? I have serious problems, and I don't think it would be the best idea for us to be together like this… I don't… want to hurt you…" Marik said, an awful knot twisting his stomach. Bakura was stunned by his statement.

"Marik! Don't say that!" Bakura said, grabbing him by both shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

"But Bakura… I don't want you to be hurt by me… We can't-.."

"For the love of Ra, Marik, don't say that! We can work through this! We're already starting to fix this bloody problem! Have you not noticed? You haven't turned into your Yami form for a very long time, and we were beginning to realize what your triggers were! You only turned into Melvin tonight because that Ryou bloke was getting on your nerves! But I'm here now, and we're going to fix this! Trust me.." Bakura explained.

"I…I guess… But still, I-.." Marik started but was interrupted.

"And you've been getting damn good at controlling yourself recently as well! Think about it. You're beginning to have more self-control and you're able to knock back your bad self pretty hard on his ass," Bakura said.

"Yeah.." Marik replied, thinking back to it and beginning to get a little more self-confidence. He smiled weakly.

"So…please.. Don't say we can't be together.." Bakura said, kissing Marik on the cheek. Marik blinked and blushed violently. He still wasn't used to being kissed, let alone by another guy.

"Bakura.." Marik laughed a little, still blushing hard.

"Hm?" Bakura managed to mutter out as he kissed and licked his neck.

"I… I never even believed for a second that.. I would be attracted to another guy," he said, quite entertained by himself. Then he added, "I never for an instant thought I was gay!" Bakura chuckled softly.

"Well, neither did I.. I didn't think I could find another guy sexy or perhaps a love interest.. But bloody hell, Marik.." Bakura grabbed onto Mariks waist and grinned at him. "You're fucking sexy!" He added. Marik found that grin of his to be extremely arousing. He felt his member starting to harden in his rather tight pants. He winced and resituated the crotch of his pants, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he tried to find a comfortable spot.

"Heh… You alright there?" Bakura grinned wider and narrowed his eyes.

"Y-yes.." Marik was able to say, with a little difficulty.

"Sure about that?" Bakura asked and leaned towards him, placing his hand on Marik's exposed midriff. He let out a loud groan as he did so. The swelling member in his pants grew harder as Bakura touched him. It felt like shots of white hot fire on his skin that left pleasurable burns. Bakura's hand moved from his stomach down his abs to his sex line, where he thumbed right under his pants line. He grinned slyly as he watched Marik close his eyes and let out another moan. His hand could feel the heat radiating off of him.

"Bakuurraa…" He groaned, his throbbing cock begging to escape from his pants. Since he had on his usual black tight pants, his boner was highly noticeable. Bakura eyed it and smirked.

"Let me suck you.." He said, his eyes narrowed to his usual expression of slyness.

"Wh-whaat?" Marik breathed.

"You heard me… You seem quite under the pressure… So let me alleviate you.." Bakura said, flashing him an even sexier look.

"Bakurraa.." Marik groaned, wanting him to suck him badly. The thought of his mouth tight around his cock, sucking him gently with passion and love made his heartbeat race.

"Mm Marik… I want to suck you.." Bakura said, looking at the huge boner in his pants. He started to fiddle with his belt.

"Nnff I dunno.." Marik said, thinking about it.

"Oh come on.. Let's just say.. It's.. a favor," Bakura said, being sneaky and finishing taking off his belt. He threw it to the side and started working on his pants button.

"Wellll… Okay.." Marik grinned back at him. Bakura took no time after being given the invitation to start taking off his pants. As he slipped off Marik's pants, he saw his extremely hardened member in full view. The very sight of him made his heart leap and his own boner starting to grow.

"Marik.." He groaned, getting off the couch and kneeling down on the floor in front of him so he was sitting between Marik's legs as he sat on the couch, his mouth equal height to his cock. Bakura's mouth was merely an inch away from him, his hot breath sending shivers up Marik's spine. The teasing was overpowering, and Marik couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ahhh Bakura! Suck me!" He ordered, leaning back on the couch and letting Bakura take over now. Bakura grinned and brought out his tongue, licking the tip of his head lightly.

"With pleasure.." He said and stroked his cock with his hot, wet tongue. He began at the very bottom underside of his shaft, and licked his way up to the very tip, swirling his tongue around in some spots, which just so happened to be Marik's pressure points. Marik let out a loud groan of pleasure followed by a short gasp as Bakura popped his member into his mouth.

"Mmm.." Bakura hummed, sending vibrations onto his pulsing member to add more pleasure to the experience. Marik thought he was going to pass out from all of the ecstasy being washed through him.

"Ahh Bakura! Ahh—fuck!" He panted as Bakura bobbed his head in rhythm while sucking him harder. Bakura felt a load of precum fall into his mouth, and took this as a cue to go faster and harder. Marik was riding right on the very edge of an extremely intense orgasm. His muscles tightened as he was preparing himself to blast his load.

"G-aaahhhh! Bakura! I'm—gonna-ahhh!—c-cum!" He gave his warning.

"Cum in my mouth.." Bakura said quickly and braced himself, giving one last hard suck and bob to him. Marik obeyed him and, not being able to hold back any longer, released his pressure with one hard blow, blasting his load of cum into his lover's mouth while screaming out his name over and over again. Bakura swallowed his hot liquid and popped him out of his mouth. He grinned and wiped his mouth clean of any excess that might have escaped. Marik was dazed by his intense orgasm. He lied down on the couch, breathing heavily and enjoying the amazing afterglow.

"Bakura… Thank you… I love you," he sighed.

"You're very welcome… And I love you too," Bakura replied, crawling over on the floor to where Marik's mouth was, giving him a deep kiss. Marik yawned and sprawled out on the couch, starting to doze off a little. Bakura chuckled at his attempts to keep awake. It seemed as if he was trying for the life of him.

"Mm Bakura… I…" That was all Marik could say before he yawned yet again. His eyelids were growing heavy. After all, it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. Plus his intense orgasm had left him exhausted. He had never came so hard in his life! The next thing the tired Egyptian knew, he was being carried to his bedroom by Bakura. Despite having a thin frame, Bakura was actually extremely strong. Then again, Marik didn't weigh that much to begin with.

"Come on, sleepy head," Bakura said, carrying him into his room and lying him down on his bed. He looked down at him as Marik looked back up to him with tired, yet loving, eyes.

"G—good…night…B-Bakura.." He said quietly.

"Good night to you too.. I love you Marik," Bakura whispered and leaned down to him to give him one last kiss for the night. Bakura turned to leave, and when he got to the entrance he heard Marik mutter something in his half-sleep.

"I—love y-you too, Bakura…" He said right before passing out for good. Bakura's heart filled with emotions. He didn't know whether to cry like a wimp, or jump and shout like a child. He felt… happy. He grinned and left Marik so he could sleep. After leaving his room, it wasn't long after until Bakura hit the hay himself.

**-Heh, now that we've warmed things up a bit, let's see what Chapter 5 will bring us! Cumming soon. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Here we go, the sixth Chapter. You'll find things are getting quite...hot now.. ;)**

Marik awoke and found himself in a very large room. He gazed at the new surroundings in awe. His bed was made of fine linens and he realized he was shirtless while wearing a tunic. Confused, Marik got up off of his bed and stretched. His room glowed a deep shade of blue from the moon. He looked off to the left of his bed and saw there was a balcony of sorts. He walked over to it and saw miles and miles of sand dunes, each illuminated by the moon's reflection. The beautiful desert view reminded him of back home. He looked straight down and saw stone pillars, dwellings and paved walkways. He gasped. Could it be? He was in ancient Egypt. Marik let out a strange squeaking sound from shock and large amounts of confusion. He heard someone's footsteps on the stone floor behind him. He turned around and saw a man dressed in a tunic; however his was more ragged looking. He appeared out of breath.

"Pharaoh!" He cried. Marik turned pale. He looked behind him, expecting Atem, not believing what he was hearing. He almost passed out when he realized that he was in fact referring to him. He couldn't believe it! He was the great Pharaoh of Egypt! His dream had come true.

"Y-yes?" Marik choked, still trying to grasp the fact that he was the Pharaoh.

"I heard a noise, is everything alright?" The man asked, highly respective of Marik.

"Yes, everything is fine," he replied. The man nodded, bowed and exited his room. Marik grinned wildly, an almost insane look flashing in his eyes.

"I'm the Pharaoh! I can do anything I want!" He said quietly to himself. He chuckled and looked over the balcony again. He suddenly realized he had something on his forehead. He brought his hand up to it and realized it was the infamous golden headwear the Pharaoh would wear. It shimmered brightly in the moonlight, along with his armbands, earrings and neckwear. Marik felt powerful and invincible. If only Bakura were here to see this. Suddenly he felt the urge to explore his new home. Marik walked out of his room and went down the long, dark hall. He was feeling extremely happy. As he ventured further down the hall, a faint, flickering light appeared in the distance. Soon he recognized it to be a candle. Marik stopped and noticed the candle getting closer to him. The small orange glow illuminated only a part of the face of the holder of the candle. The figure stopped about 10 feet away from Marik.

"Master," the figure bowed in respect.

"What are you doing wandering down here at this time of night?" Marik asked.

"I was, err, cleaning," the figure answered. Marik thought that the mysterious person's voice sounded awfully familiar.

"You can't fool me…" Marik said.

"Bullocks," the figure muttered. Marik's attentiveness immediately perked up.

"Kura? I mean-ahem—Bakura?" He called out to the mystery figure.

"Yes..?" The person, now correctly identified as Bakura, answered.

"Bakura! Come here for a second, to my room," Marik ordered happily, taking Bakura by the hand and dragging him towards his room.

"B-but Master, a servant like me is not allowed in the Pharaoh's royal room," Bakura said nervously.

"Relax, I will allow it," Marik grinned. After Bakura entered his room, he looked around in hesitation, fearful of even touching anything.

"Now, go get us some ice cream, servant!" Marik ordered, finding it humorous to ask for something that was not even heard of in this era.

"Ice cream it is, Master," Bakura said. Marik was stunned. How did he know what ice cream was? Bakura snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye, a freezer appeared into the room out of smoke. Marik shook his head, flabbergasted. Just what was going on? He must be dreaming. But he couldn't have been. It seemed all too real. And he was loving every second of it. Bakura handed him a bowl of vanilla ice cream and a spoon.

"Mm thanks!" Marik grinned, taking a spoonful and shoving it into his mouth.

"No problem, my Pharaoh," Bakura nodded. He watched Marik eat his ice cream and began to drool a little. Marik, realizing this, nodded toward the freezer.

"Well, go on, get you one too," he said to his servant.

"R-really?" Bakura blushed.

"Of course," he replied. Bakura jumped up and quickly got himself some ice cream as well before sitting back down on the ground. Marik cocked his head and patted a spot next to him on his bed that he was sitting on.

"Come here, sit down," he told Bakura. He was not used to being respected and looked up upon. He found it to be extremely weird. Then again, everything that was happening had been extremely weird. Bakura nodded and followed his orders, sitting down on the Pharaoh's bed. He knew it was against the rules, but if the Pharaoh himself ordered him to… Then he assumed it was okay. As Marik finished his ice cream, he found himself getting rather horny. The thought of Bakura being his servant and him being the master was a major turn-on for him. Marik groaned and tried to hide the growing erection that was becoming quite visible through his tunic.

"Master? Are you okay?" Bakura asked. Suddenly Marik got a wild and crazy thought. He was the Pharaoh… And he could do anything he wanted. He grinned and smirked over at him.

"Yes.. Now Bakura… I order you to lie down on your stomach for a minute," the Pharaoh said.

"Yes, King Marik.." Bakura replied and obeyed him, lying down on his bed. Marik shivered, the way he called him 'King Marik' sent chills down his spine.

"Now…" Marik said, lowering his tunic off of him and tossing it aside. Bakura grinned, looking up at Marik and his completely clothe less body.

"Mm yes, fuck me Master.." He growled. Marik smirked and lowered Bakura's tunic off of him.

"I wish I had some lube," Marik said. All of a sudden, a bottle of lube appeared out of nowhere in his hand. He grinned and shrugged, taking some of it and applying some to his fingers.

"Now relax, my servant… Pharaoh won't hurt you.." He said, taking a single finger and poking it into Bakura's entrance. Bakura groaned and gripped onto the sheets of the bed. Marik added a second finger, and then began to scissor him gently and slowly. Bakura huffed heavily, almost becoming out of breath. Marik slid his fingers out of him and poked the tip of his pulsing cock against his entrance.

"Mm Pharaoh.. You're so sexy!" Bakura almost yelled as Marik entered him with a hard thrust.

"Aghh!" He groaned as he began pumping into him. The two were making love on a cool desert night, the moon casting an almost cobalt shade of blue on their bodies. They were starting to get tremendously hot and heavy until Marik felt someone violently shake him. He shot open his eyes and found that he was suddenly looking up at a white ceiling in a bright room. He jolted upright in his bed.

"Wh-whaa-?" Marik groaned, putting a hand to his forehead. He was covered in sweat. Then he realized his pants were completely soaked in large amounts of precum. He flushed bright red, and turned to see Bakura standing next to him.

"Wake up!" He said in almost a forceful tone.

"Wh-why? I was having such a nice drea- I mean… Why?" Marik asked, trying to wipe the sweat off of him.

"Somebody's at the door, and they want to see you," Bakura answered. Then he noticed how Marik was trying to hide his groin area. He grinned and laughed a little.

"Whaat? It's not funny! You have wet dreams too!" Marik was now as red as a lobster.

"Yeah well, I heard you earlier…saying my name an' all.." He smirked, crossing his arms.

"H-huh? Must have heard wrong," Marik said, refusing to believe it happened.

"I'm pretty sure it's impossible to mishear 'OHH BAKURA! YES! BAKURA!'" He reenacted. Marik collapsed back onto his bed, his hand on his forehead.

"Oi… Yeah I admit it.. I was dreaming of you.." He gave in.

"Heh… You can tell me about it later. But right now, you have a visitor apparently," Bakura said and left the room. Marik sighed and painstakingly got up off of his bed, changing out of his soaked pajama pants and slipping on a clean pair of black pants along with another purple shirt (He had many duplicates of the same outfit, as did everyone else). He made his way to the front door and opened it. A look of shock flashed on his face.

"Ishizu? What are you doing here?" He said, surprised.

"Brother, I must speak to you," Ishizu replied. She had long straight black hair and tanned skin. Her eyes shone of bright azure, shimmering intensely in the light. She wore a long tan low-cut dress with golden trimmings at the sleeves. She also wore a golden necklace that sported the Eye of Horrus. It was the Millennium Necklace, an item used to predict the future.

"Of course. Here, come in," Marik offered and stepped to the side. Ishizu nodded and walked into the house.

"Can I get you anything sis? Water, tea, or..well…Tea?" Marik laughed, realizing the only other beverage Bakura kept in the house was his favorite.

"I'm fine, thank you. Brother, we must speak of something important," Ishizu stated with a serious expression planted on her face. Marik frowned.

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to become serious too. Unfortunately, it just wasn't something he could do easily. Ishizu walked to the couch and sat down.

"Is Bakura here?" She said.

"Umm not that I know of.. No," he replied, looking around. He didn't know where Bakura had gone. Little did he know that he was actually standing in the hallway, against the wall and out of view, eavesdropping. He just couldn't help it. It was his instinct.

"Good… Because I'm here to talk about…just him, actually.." Ishizu said. Bakura became alert and grew a little anxious. He listened intently, his 'kitty ears' perked.

"What about him?" Marik asked, growing fairly protective.

"You see… He's such.. a bad person, Marik…" She said.

"What?"

"You heard me… He's a thief, a criminal, a villain.. Why do you choose to hang around with him?" She said, concerned about her brother's wellbeing.

"He's my friend, Ishizu!" Marik cried.

"I realize this, brother, but he's being a bad influence on you! I know you've had a rough past yourself and you've done things that you're not proud of, but you were beginning to find hope in yourself. However, I fear this Bakura person is dragging you into the criminal world once again," she tried to explain. Marik's stomach twisted into an awful knot.

"No! Sister… He's..he's my friend… We look out for each other. We're a team. You can't just break us apart," he spilled out rather loudly. Bakura bit his bottom lip, emotionally touched by Marik's statement.

"I know this is hard for you, but I'm advising you to keep away from Bakura! He's bad news. I foresee problems and terrible grave danger for you if you stay where you are…" Ishizu said.

"Ishizu… I.. I can't do that… It's not that simple…" Marik choked, butterflies forming in his stomach. He wanted to tell her about him and Bakura, but he didn't know how she would react. He figured he should just keep it a secret for now.

"If that is your choice… I won't force you. But please, don't say I didn't warn you, Marik," she said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Sister, wait! How's.. How's Odion?" Marik asked, wondering about his step brother.

"He's doing well. Any time you want to visit us back at home, you're more than welcome," Ishizu said in farewell and soon disappeared out the door. After she was gone, Bakura walked out of the hall, speechless and a blank expression on his face. Marik turned around and saw him standing there.

"Oh! Bakura, there you are! Where were-.. Oh Gods… Did.. Did you hear all of that?" He gulped. Bakura just nodded weakly. He felt faint on his feet. Marik noticed he appeared paler than usual and rushed to his side, holding onto him for support.

"Kura, here, let's lie down," he said quickly and lay Bakura on the couch on his back. Instantly he felt better. He turned his head to face Marik, who was kneeling down beside him.

"Marik… Do you think.. I'm a bad influence?" He said in a raspy voice. A look of confusion flashed across Marik's face.

"What? No!" He smiled at him.

"Okay… Oh and I…really appreciate what you said about me.. That was…sweet," he said, having quite a bit of trouble saying the last word of his sentence. Marik beamed.

"No problem! I love you!" He said happily and kissed his forehead.

"Heheh… So I do believe you had… A dream you wanted to share with me?" Bakura grinned, motioning for Marik to lay down next to him.

"Uhuh!" He nodded excitedly and jumped onto the couch, lying down and snuggling up next to Bakura.

"Then shoot," Bakura smirked at his own innuendo joke.

"Well I dreamt that I was in ancient Egypt, and that I was the Pharaoh!" Marik started.

"Go on.." Bakura said, already beginning to wonder where this was going.

"And I could do anything I wanted! Everyone followed my orders! Then I met you, Bakura. You were one of my loyal servants!" He went on.

"Oh bloody 'ell," Bakura groaned sarcastically, amused by this.

"And so I took you to my special super awesome Pharaoh bedroom and I made you order me some ice cream, which you just POOFED out of nowhere!" Marik shouted, startling Bakura a little. Then he added, "So after I finished my ice cream, I started to get really horny. And from then on, let's just say… Yeahhh no wonder there was so much pre in my pants!" He laughed.

"And I interrupted you!" Bakura laughed also.

"Yes…yes you did…" Marik eyed him. Bakura smirked and narrowed his eyes, sending shivers down Marik's back.

"I love you, you bloody fool," Bakura said and kissed him.

"Pffsh me? I'm not the fool!" Marik shot back and kissed him as well.

"Hmm you keep thinking that.." Bakura said slyly and licked his neck.

"Oh and about last night.. Thanks for sucking me off. You do it very well. It felt amazing," Marik groaned lightly.

"No problem. Seems like that was our first gay experience for both of us," Bakura laughed a little.

"Heh.. Coulda fooled me, Kura.." Marik smirked, joking around.

"What are you talking about? You're the one to talk!" Bakura replied, a sense of humor in his statement.

"You're the one who did a blowjob so well!" Marik argued lightheartedly. Bakura rolled his eyes and huffed. Marik smirked at him again and nudged him.

"And I want to return the favor…" He said, kissing his neck softly. Bakura's skin tingled as his eyes widened with excitement.

"R-really?" He asked. Marik nodded and bit his neck lightly, starting to take off Bakura's belt. Bakura was already starting a raging boner, extremely excited about Marik sucking him. His pants were slipped off and Marik now had a full view of Bakura's pulsing cock. Marik had flashbacks of him walking in on Bakura jerking off and seeing him for the first time. He grinned and rubbed the tip with his fingers, looking up at Bakura with seductive lavender eyes. He brought out his tongue and gently grazed it over the head, teasing Bakura to great amounts. His breathing was becoming rough and heavy. After torturing him for long enough, he took a single long lick starting from the bottom to the top, then once he got there he pushed him into his mouth. Bakura groaned loudly.

"Aghhh Marik!" He was barely able to get out as his breathing and heartbeat increased even more. Marik gave him a hard suck before pushing him deeper into his mouth, until he was fully inside. The warm wet inside of his mouth made Bakura almost cum as soon as he was in. He bit his bottom lip and held back, wanting this to last as long as he possibly could. Marik bobbed his head in a steady, stimulating rhythm, not too fast so that he would accidently cum early, but not too slow. It was perfect. Bakura grabbed onto the back of Marik's head lightly and gently thrust into his mouth in rhythm with his bobbing. Bakura was in absolute bliss.

"Mmmff Mariiik… I looove you!" He cried, starting to tense up already. Marik felt precum fall into his mouth and sucked harder, and a little faster.

"Ahhh! Oh! I'm—g-gonna-!" Bakura warned but was unable to finish before he finished himself. His muscles tightened and he jerked hard as he shot his massive load into Marik's mouth. Marik swallowed and looked up at him, watching a bright red blush form on his face.

"Heh.. Like?" He grinned, licking his lips clean and snuggling next to Bakura, who was still having difficulty breathing.

"Ohh yes… All I can say is… Bloody hell!" He replied, smiling back at him. The afterglow he was experiencing was unreal. He had never came so hard in his life, which is saying a lot since he was after all, 5,000 years old. He knew for a fact that it was all because of Marik. Someone that he loved dearly. He sighed in intense pleasure.

"I love you, Bakura…" Marik said and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Marik…" Bakura replied and kissed him back. Snuggled up on the couch, nothing could ruin this perfect moment for them. Except a knock at the door. Marik jumped, which caused Bakura to be startled as well.

"Pizza delivery!" A voice from the other end called loudly.

"Pizza? I didn't order a bloody pizza," Bakura said, puzzled.

"I did!" Marik beamed and jumped off of the couch, hurrying over to the door. He opened it and took the pizza from the man.

"Er, that'll be $18.." The man said, expecting him to have paid already.

"$18? Are you crazy? Plus tips? You guys make pizza so damn expensive," Marik said and slammed the door shut.

"Hey! You forgot to pay!" The delivery man shouted.

"No I didn't.." Marik called back.

"Yes you did!" He replied. Marik opened the door, gave him a 'bitch-I-told-you-so' face and pointed the Millennium Rod at him. There was a bright white flash, and the delivery man collapsed facedown onto the ground, blacked out. Marik shut the door, grinning. The man groaned, woke up from his short unconsciousness, and stood up. His vision was blurry and he had no idea where he was.

"Where am I?" He muttered, looking down at himself and realizing he was apparently a pizza delivery man.

"Dude, what am I doing with my life?" He said, before walking back to his car, climbing in and driving off, completely forgetting about the pizza. In fact, he had completely forgotten who he was in general. Marik broke into laughter back inside of the house.

"Hahaha! I'm a friggin' genius!" Marik beamed, opening the box up and plopping back onto the couch.

"That was brilliant," Bakura grinned, impressed by his actions.

"I know right? Here, have some, Kura," he said, placing the pizza box between them. Bakura drooled. It was a meat lover's pizza, his absolute favorite. He took a slice and bit into it, ripping it apart, making the cheese stretch and break off in strands. He ate about half of the slice in just one bite.

"Geez! You amaze me, Bakura. You eat so much and like a ravenous crazy person, but yet you're soo skinny!" Marik laughed, poking Bakura's stomach.

"I have high metabolism," he replied, finishing his slice of pizza before grabbing another. Marik watched him in awe and continued eating his first slice. Bakura ended up eating four pieces, which was half of the pizza.

"You gonna eat the rest of that?" He asked, still hungry. Marik's jaw dropped.

"Knock yourself out!" He said, handing the box over to Bakura. Marik only ate two pieces, and there were two more pieces left. Bakura took the box and finished off the pizza.

"You're going to get your host fat, Kura!" Marik laughed, simply amazed by his skills at eating.

"Nah," Bakura shrugged, licking his lips. He chuckled and then added, "Orgasms make me hungry!"

"Apparently!" Marik said.

"Marik…" Bakura said, suddenly realizing something.

"Yeah?"

"Did you… Order pizza and then give me a blowjob?" He asked.

"Err… Yeah, why?" Marik smiled innocently.

"What if he would have come before I finished?" Bakura said.

"Heh…you said 'come'.." Marik giggled.

"Marriiik!" Bakura groaned, only pretending to be upset with him. There was no way he could ever be angry at a face like his. He was just always so happy and bright, Bakura could hardly stand it.

"Hehe sorry, Kura, I was hungry! And how was I supposed to know I was going to be sucking you off!" Marik shrugged, grinning at him.

"It's okay.. It was timed perfectly, actually," he grinned back. He leaned over to Marik, grabbed his shoulders and licked his neck. Marik, surprised by this, blushed violently.

"I'llll be going to my room," Marik grinned, knowing he was teasing him severely. Bakura's 'ears' drooped down, sadly disappointed.

"Aww don't goo…" He pouted, watching him leave. He decided to follow him, so he jumped off the couch and took off after him. He met up with him just as he entered his room. He attacked him from behind, latching onto him by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

"Ah!" Marik yelped in shock. Bakura's groin area met up perfectly with Marik's ass. Bakura always thought Marik had an amazing ass. He had found himself staring at it from time to time before, usually while Marik was searching through the cabinets or refrigerator. He groaned and humped lightly against him.

"Mmm Marik…" He whimpered, grabbing onto him tighter and really thrusting against him harder. Oh how he wanted to fuck him. Badly.

"Aghh B-Bakura.. Wh-what are you d-doing?" Marik breathed.

"Doing what I've wanted to do for the longest bloody time," he huffed, picking up Marik with his surprisingly great strength and laying him down on his back on the bed.

"Bakura..I…I-.." Marik said, growing a little nervous.

"Just relax… Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Bakura said in a tender, reassuring tone, looking into his eyes and stroking his hair out of his face. His glowing amethyst had a hint of anxiety in them. However, that worry soon was dissolved away as Marik looked back into Bakura's stern yet extremely loving and caring deep chocolate eyes.

"O-okay," Marik smiled and kissed him on the mouth. Bakura returned the kiss, slipping his hand under Marik's shirt and rubbing his chest. This caused Marik to groan rather loudly, the sensation of Bakura touching his bare skin bringing extreme pleasure to him. He closed his eyes as Bakura rubbed his hand down to his stomach, massaging his abs and then moving to his sides, where he grabbed onto the edge of his shirt and pulled it off of him over his head.

"Oh Gods Marik…" Bakura groaned, eying Marik's extremely fit upper body. His chest, his abs, his muscles… everything was tremendously sexy to him.

"Hm?" Marik muttered, still having his eyes closed and enjoying the feelings of Bakura touching him all over.

"You're…sooo..bloody…sexy.." He answered in a very deep and gruff voice, feeling his erection already starting to grow fairly hard against his rather tight jeans. Bakura threw off his own dark navy blue and white striped shirt, flinging it off to some place he didn't care about. Both of them shirtless now, Bakura lied down on top of Marik to feel the skin-on-skin contact. His pale European skin against Marik's dark Egyptian skin contrasted like Yin and Yang. Next Bakura reached for Marik's belt buckle. He could already feel his pulsing erection that had been rubbing up against his own for a while now. The heat radiating from them was unbelievable. Bakura took off Marik's belt and unbuttoned his pants. As he unzipped his pants zipper, he could feel a wave of heat wash over his hand. He grinned and slipped off his lover's pants, revealing the rock hard member that begged for his touch.

"Bakurraaa…" Marik groaned, breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his face and an intense slash of red blush visible. Bakura smirked at him, his eyes narrowed in that way Marik loved. He took a hand and brought it up to his face, where he stroked his blonde locks and wiped some of the hot sweat that was beading on his forehead. He brought his lips to his and kissed him deeply, full of passion. For Bakura, it was difficult to show this much care and love for something, but this… This was completely different. He found no trouble at all in loving Marik. He was still getting used to this new feeling of love, however he knew for a fact that it was right. As Bakura kissed him, his hand trailed down to his throbbing cock and gripped it tight. Marik squeaked in surprise, but soon found great pleasure in this, and decided to let Bakura take over. Sensing that Marik was allowing him to take control, he unbuckled his own belt and took off his pants, his own cock throbbing as well. He reached over to the dresser drawer next to the bed and took out a bottle. Marik slowly opened his eyes, his breathing rough and ragged.

"Y-you had th-that..right th-there?" He panted.

"I got it the other day.." Bakura grinned and opened the bottle, squeezing some of the contents onto his fingers. Lathering it up a little, he placed a single finger right against Marik's ass.

"Nnnf I want to fuck you, Marik…" Bakura huffed.

"Gahh—Bakura, I—" Marik started before squeaking again as Bakura pushed his finger inside. Feeling the inside of Marik made Bakura's heart race and cock throb even harder. He had to get inside of him soon, he couldn't take it much longer. He rubbed his finger against the walls of his tight ass, before slipping another finger inside. He couldn't reach his prostate with just his fingers; that would have to be saved for later. For now, he began to scissor him to get him stretched enough to take him. Marik whimpered, the odd sensation of having him inside causing him pain at first. Soon, however, the pain was overruled by pure pleasure. Finishing scissoring him and prepping for his entrance, Bakura spread some of the lube over his cock.

"Now lie on your stomach," he said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Marik did as he was told and flipped so his back was facing Bakura. Bakura stared at his scars a little longer than what was probably comfortable. He started to feel extreme guilt for the poor boy. Marik's been through a lot, and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him. But Marik trusted him. He gripped onto his hips and placed his cock near his entrance. The thought of him being so close to being inside of Marik almost made him pass out on the spot. However, he maintained his composure and prepared himself.

"Are you ready, Marik?" He asked, wanting approval before he continued. He was shaking with anticipation. He had wanted to fuck Marik for a long time; the boy teased him to great amounts and drove him insane. And now he was going to be able to. Warm emotions grasped onto his heart, love pulsed all through his body. He was ready to make love with the person he cared most about.

"I'm r-ready," Marik nodded and huffed out, closing his eyes and bracing himself. Bakura gripped onto his hips more and gently poked into him, before sliding a little deeper.

"Agh!" Marik bit his bottom lip as Bakura thrust into him. The feeling of Marik's insides wrapped tightly around his cock made Bakura groan and almost shout out in bliss. Never before had he felt something quite like this.

"Ohh Gods MARIK!" He cried and ventured deeper into him. He began to thrust gently, still allowing Marik to get used to him. With only a few light thrusts he found himself leaking precum already. Wanting this to last as long as he could, he stopped thrusting and held himself still, with all of his length inside. As he situated and maneuvered, Marik let out a pleasure-driven yelp. Bakura grinned, realizing he must have just grazed his sweet spot. Working this spot to his advantage, he grinded deep against that very place. Marik gripped onto the bed sheets, gasping for air as pleasurable waves of white hot fire shot up his spine every time Bakura grinded into him. Flashes pulsed into his vision as his eyes were squeezed shut. Barely being able to function correctly, Marik was able to get one of his hands down to his begging cock and grip it tightly. Bakura noticed Marik trying to jerk himself off and reached his own hand around his body as he lay draped over Marik's back. Bakura took his cock from him and started stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. The feeling of Bakura stroking him was already enough to bring him over the edge. He leaked precum onto his hand as Bakura pounded into him harder and faster, which hit his sweet spot every time.

"Ohhhh FUCK Bakura, I-I'M C-CLOSE!" Marik shouted out, his muscles tightening. Bakura could feel his insides tensing up around him, causing him to reach the edge as well. Both of them were ticking time bombs, ready to blow at any second. Bakura gave Marik one last extremely hard jerk, causing him to climax immediately after.

"AGHHH B-BAKURAAA!" Marik cried, splashing his massive load of cum all over Bakura's hand and the bed sheets. Marik's orgasm soon triggered Bakura's.

"OHH—AGHH-MARIK!" He called out as his own load shot deep inside of him. After this intense orgasm, Bakura collapsed on top of Marik's back, huffing and panting like he had just ran a marathon.

"Oh man… I love you…" He breathed, right into Marik's ear.

"I—love—you t-too.." Marik answered. The two breathed in unison, first extremely hard, until it slowed to a steady and even rhythm. Both of their cum was sprayed everywhere, some of it gluing them together. After lying with each other for a good while, Bakura finally rolled off of Marik and snuggled up next to him. Suddenly there was a knock on the door coming from the living room. Both of them groaned at the same time, not wanting to be bothered.

"It could be someone important," Marik sighed, grabbing his clothes off of the floor and putting them back on. Bakura pouted and did the same, painstakingly pulling his pants and shirt back on. Marik skipped out of the room, extremely cheerful and headed for the door. He opened it up, his hair still a sex mess. No one was there.

"TROLL!" Marik shouted, rather irritated. Bakura came up behind him.

"No one?" He asked. Marik shook his head.

"Oh bloody 'ell, we put our clothes back on for nothing!" Bakura groaned. Marik collapsed onto the couch, and Bakura soon joined him.

"Hehe.. You're cute with sex hair," Bakura grinned at him.

"As are you, Fluffy!" Marik replied, smirking back at him. Bakura leaned over to him and licked his neck.

"Good Gods, Kura, again?" Marik gasped, surprised by his stamina. He could sense Bakura was getting frisky again.

"Mm maybe.." He answered.

"I'm going to take a shower," Marik grinned at him, his blush still rather violent on his face.

"Aww okay," Bakura sighed and watched him get up and leave.

**- Thanks for all of the Favs & Reviews, keep 'em cumming! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**-So I realized I goofed and said that the last chapter was Chapter 6.. but it was 5. xD Now THIS is the sixth chapter! For real this time! It's short. :P**

After sitting there alone on the couch for a minute, he realized he was becoming lonely and decided to join Marik in the shower. He walked up to the bathroom door and heard the water already running. He opened the door silently, not making a single sound. He had learned to be quite quiet from his Thief King days. He saw on the sink counter Marik had taken off his gold wristlets and necklaces. He grinned, and snatched them, hiding them in his pockets of his jacket before taking off his clothes and positioning himself to jump into the shower and scare Marik. He threw back the curtains and jumped in, grabbing him.

"Got ya!" He laughed. Marik shouted out as he grabbed him, and whacked him in the head with his elbow.

"Ah! Bakura! You scared me!" He sighed in relief when he realized who it was.

"Who'd you think it would be?" Bakura asked, still giggling.

"I don't know! I've seen Psycho, and you know how that plays out!" Marik said.

"Ah yes.. You do love your Hitchcock.." Bakura shrugged in agreement.

"Now can you help me wash my back? Be careful.. please.. it's still tender.." He asked of him and handed him the soap.

"Sure thing," Bakura said and carefully rubbed the soap on his back, running his hands along the engraved scars that were so brutally carved into him. Marik gave a slight groan as he did so, for it soothed him and made the pain go away.

"Feel good?" Bakura asked, now massaging his middle back softly.

"Yes.." He replied, closing his eyes.

"Good.." Bakura continued his soft rubbing and washing of his back, and as he traveled down to his lower back, he felt himself getting rather hard. His breathing became hoarse and heavy.

"Kura? You okay?" Marik asked, a little worried.

"Y-Yeah.." He huffed, eying Marik's body up in front of him. Then he realized he should still be washing his back, so he quickly went back to it. He found a tight knot in the middle and began to grind on it, trying to work it out.

"A-ah! God!" Marik groaned. As Bakura continued massaging, his groans became louder. This turned Bakura on very much, and now he was rock hard. He made a daring move and grabbed Marik's ass tight, grinding up against him. Marik was pushed against the wall of the shower, and he used his arms to stable himself.

"Agghhn! B-Bakura wh-what are you d-doing?" He asked, now breathing rather heavy himself.

"Relax.." Bakura whispered in his ear and gripped onto him tight, poking at his entrance.

"I asked for a back washing," Marik laughed, knowing where this was going.

"And you got a bonus," Bakura grinned, and thrust into him, his tight walls hugging onto him as he slid inside.

"Aghh-!" Marik moaned.

As the two finished in the shower, Marik got out and dried himself off with a towel. As he got dressed, Bakura slipped out of the bathroom sneakily, taking his clothes with him into his bedroom. He laughed quietly to himself and shut his door, locking it. He wanted to hear the reaction Marik had when he realized his gold was missing. He listened intently, his ear against the door.

"BAKURAAAA!" Marik yelled. Bakura grinned wide, feeling accomplished.

"Bakura where are my gold arm bands and necklace?!" He shouted, storming down the hall and banging on his door violently.

"I don't have a bloody clue what you're talking about!" Bakura answered, in the most serious tone he could muster.

"Well I know you have them, you thief!" He growled, banging on the door more. Bakura smirked and suddenly had an idea. He put the arm bands and necklaces on himself and opened the door, with the most evil grin he could put on his face.

"I must say, they don't look half bad on me!" He said slyly. Marik's eyes widened and he suddenly tackled him, sending them both plummeting to the ground.

"Gimme those!" Marik cried, struggling and twisting against Bakura's limbs and body, trying to somehow retrieve his jewelry.

"Neva!" He laughed, and pinned him down by his wrists. He looked down at him and grinned.

"Are you getting horny?" He asked.

"No! Now please!" Marik tried to break free.

"Mm yes, that's it, beg for it.." He groaned, licking his bare neck. The feeling of his hot wet tongue on his rarely exposed skin made him jump.

"B-Bakura.." He said softly.

"Mm?" He asked, now licking his exposed arms. Marik's eyes grew heavy as the pleasures from these new sensations were taking him over.

"Not again," Marik resisted the temptations and tried to get up off of him, before he realized he was still trapped in his hold.

"Aww…" Bakura whimpered in disappointment.

"You've already gone three times today!" Marik laughed.

"Yeah, your point? I can go endlessly," Bakura smirked.

"You're gonna give your host a heart attack!" He replied.

"Ryou should just be glad that he's actually getting laid this much!" Bakura burst into laughter. Marik chuckled as well.

"Can I please have my stuff back now?" He asked in an innocent tone and widened puppy-dog eyes. "Pweeeassee?" He added, making fake tears form.

"Ahh you bloody fool, here," Bakura sighed in defeat, taking off the gold and giving it back to him. He just couldn't resist that face. Marik jumped up and down like a little kid and quickly slid on his wristbands and snapped his choker back on (yes, it's a snap-on!).

"Oh yeah, sexy's back baby!" He puffed out his chest proudly and struck a pose.

"It never left.." Bakura said rather slyly. A blush formed on Marik's face.

"Aww you're the best, Kura!" He beamed. This statement made Bakura's chest feel warm and fuzzy. Marik yawned loudly, a sudden look of exhaustion planted on him.

"I'm-gonna go to bed.. It's late.." He announced, heading off to his room. He turned around at the entrance to the hallway.

"Night, Bakura. I love you," he smiled.

"Good night, Marik. I love you too," Bakura answered. Marik entered his room and collapsed onto his bed. Almost immediately as he did so, he fell asleep. However, soon he was awoken by a chill breeze in the air. His eyes shot open, and he saw a thick blanket of fog hovering over his bed. Frightened, Marik jolted upright in bed, frantically looking around. The room was pitch dark and he could not even see the light under his door.

"Hello?" He called out. The air was so chill that Marik had to huddle himself to warm up. He decided to search for the door in the complete darkness. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and allowed his bare feet to touch the solid floor. The floor was slick and ice cold, which startled Marik at first because the floor was supposed to be carpet. Moving his feet around, he realized that it was wet. Confused, he brought one foot up and tried to see what he had just stepped in, but couldn't.

"There must be a water leak somewhere or something," he told himself and wiped some of the liquid off of his foot onto his hand. He then realized that he had his cell phone with him. He pressed a button to illuminate the screen, so he could use it as a light source. He nearly dropped the phone when he saw the crimson smears on his hand and on his feet. He turned the phone light to face the floor, and saw that it was completely flooded with the dark cerise substance. It was blood, and lots of it. Marik panicked, remembering waking up in an instance like this one before. He used to wake up in the middle of the night, with blood on his hands and mysterious weapons in his bedroom. It was when his evil counterpart would take over his body at night and use him to kill and torture his victims. Right now, Marik feared it was another one of the nights. He saw that on his illuminated cell screen he had received 20 text messages and over 6 missed calls from Bakura. He gasped, starting to shake and dreaded opening the messages. However, he had to. He opened the first missed message. It read:

"I can't sleep. You still awake?" Then he pressed for the next message.

"Marik, is that you in the kitchen? I hear sounds.."

"It's getting cold in here. Did you turn on the A/C? Are u still awake?"

"Marik this isn't funny. I know you're out there. I can hear you."

"Stop playing games!"

"Marik I swear, I'm going to come out there. Answer your phone!"

"Answer me! I know you're awake!" Next were the missed calls and voicemails. Marik punched in his voicemail password and listened to them, his heart racing and fear rocking through his body.

"Marik, I just checked in on you and you were asleep in your room. I hear sounds still in the kitchen and I'm going to check it out. Please pick up your phone." Marik listened for the next voicemail.

"Please answer. I know you're a light sleeper. Something weird is definitely going on here." He listened to the last voicemail. Bakura's voice was rushed and extremely raspy.

"Marik there's some kind of spirit inside the house! I hear voices and I'm beginning to think it's your yami! PLEASE GET OUT HERE, I TRIED WAKING YOU UP BUT YOU WON'T RESPOND. YOU AREN'T DEAD! MARIK! THIS-THIS THING-HAS A KNIFE! MARIK I-.." There was static and a click, followed by silence. Marik was on the verge of passing out. He was shaking so horribly, he thought he was having a seizure of some sorts. What had he done? What did he do to Bakura? Suddenly he felt a drop of something fall onto his shoulder. Soon after, a few more drops fell and splashed onto him. There was a bright white flash of intense light, and as his eyes focused from the change of complete darkness to full light, he saw through his blurry vision that the spots were in fact blood. Fresh blood that was still warm. Marik looked up and saw the most horrific thing he ever could have seen. It was Bakura, his throat slashed and his body brutally gashed open with knife cuts and several long chef knifes and stakes pinning him on the ceiling like something out of a sick twisted horror movie. His eyes were gouged out, for now they were just two gaping dark holes. One of the weapons sticking out of Bakura's chest, exactly where his heart would be, was the Millennium Rod, shoved deep into him. Marik screamed, beginning to sob like he never had before in his life. The pain clenched onto him and ripped at his heart like a thousand needles.

**-Chapter 7 coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**- Here we go, the last chapter.**

"BAKURA!" He shouted, and proceeded to shout his name several times before collapsing onto his bed sobbing furiously.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" He cried, finding it unbearable to live with himself anymore knowing that he had just murdered his lover. The one person he cared about, ripped away from him accidentally. Intense echoed laughter filled the room. The chill breeze was stronger than ever, and the fog thickened.

"Hahahahaa! So what do you think, Marik?" The echoed voice asked. Marik, still furious with himself, jolted upright, alert.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" He yelled, anger fuming.

"Hahaha! What have I done? It was all YOU, Marik! It was all….YOU…" The voice said. Everything seemed to slow to Marik; the air grew heavy and his heart skipped a beat. He felt himself grow hot and then extremely cold. He had murdered his one true love… The only person that he ever really cared about, and the only person that truly cared about him. They were supposed to be perfect for each other… They were supposed to live a great life together, share great memories and have many adventures together… And now it was all cut off. There was brutal flashing of a white strobe light in the room and a cloud of smoke forming right in front of Marik. From this smoke appeared a figure, unrecognizable due to the intense haze. When the smoke cleared, Marik recognized the figure right from the bat as Melvin.

"You motherfucker!" Marik screamed at his face. Melvin cracked a grin, almost as if he took it as a compliment.

"Oh my naïve Marik… Do you realize what I've been able to do? Think about it for a second… Take a look at me, and then look at yourself…" Melvin smirked. Marik did so, and suddenly horror struck across his face.

"You…have your own body now?!" He cried.

"HAHAHAH! Correctamundo!" Melvin laughed.

"But…how?!"

"I've been working on a way to channel all of my energy and spirit self and forming it into an actual solid form. I've been concentrating all of your pain, hatred and anger that you left and now it's led to me getting my own body!" Melvin explained.

"Wh-what?" Marik asked, confused.

"Marik! Have you not noticed you have become the happiest you have been your entire life just these past couple of days? All of your anger has been pushed out and your pain and hatred followed! And if you have forgotten… _I AM YOUR PAIN AND HATRED_… You've pushed me out of your very soul and body, Marik… Your happiness led to my leaving and gaining access to my own form. You fool! Love has led to your demise!" Melvin broke into a maniacal sinister laugh.

"You lie! None of this is real! This is just a dream!" Marik shouted, tears rolling down his face.

"If this was a dream… Could I do… This?" Melvin said and grabbed Marik by the throat, before punching him in the stomach with his free hand. Marik soon realized it was not in fact a dream. It was real.

"B-Bakura…" Marik sobbed, his abdominal cavity on fire.

"Bakura is dead!" Melvin laughed, pointing to the ceiling and releasing Marik by throwing him onto the bed. Marik looked up in a sense of hope, for he had just realized something.

"No he's not! His host is dead, but not Bakura! Bakura's a soul, he can't die! Ryou is the dead one," Marik explained, a sense of relief beginning to calm him.

"Wrong…" Melvin replied.

"What? Why?"

"You've forgotten one of the most beneficial uses of the Millennium Rod, haven't you? It has the power to trap souls into bodies…so when I killed Ryou, I also destroyed Bakura.."

"No!" Marik cried, now his short-lived glimmer of hope vanished. Then he realized something else. "You…You said "When _I_ killed Ryou"! So it was _YOU_ who killed Bakura, not me! You liar!" Marik added, becoming furious. He wanted to lash out and beat him to death with his own two hands.

"I haven't _killed_ anyone, Marik….yet.." Melvin smirked, a psychotic look flashing in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Marik demanded.

"How do you know if this is all just a hallucination? A mere…trick of the mind..?" Melvin raised one eyebrow, his grin widening.

"You're going to make me go fucking insane!" Marik shouted, bringing a hand up to his forehead, which was pulsing in pain from all of the stress. Melvin simply pointed a finger up at the ceiling towards where Bakura hung. Marik painstakingly turned, wincing, and looked. His eyes widened, for Bakura was gone. All of the blood stains were gone as well.

"You've been fooled this whole time, Marik.. Bakura isn't dead..yet… I'm not done toying with you yet.." Melvin explained.

"Wh-what? You bastard! You've been making me see things!" Marik cursed, now understanding that Melvin had the ability to tweak the atmosphere, make things appear and seem real, even when they were not actually there. It was a part of his grand scheme, to toy with his victim's mind and literally make him reach right on the edge of insanity, which was one of his signature torture methods. Now that Melvin had his own body, who knew the amount of power he had.

"Where is Bakura? WHERE IS HE?!" Marik's fury grew to dangerous amounts.

"That's for you to find out! And we're also going to play a little game… Find Bakura and kill him…using this.." Melvin ordered, shoving the Millennium Rod into Marik's arms.

"What? No! Are you insane?" Marik growled.

"You WILL kill him… Or I will.. in the most torturous and violent way I can come up with…" Melvin laughed. Marik, disgusted and in complete horror, threw back his arm, aiming the dagger for Melvin's chest. Melvin, his reaction time quick, grabbed Marik's arm before it swung down enough to meet with him. He grabbed Marik's shoulder, whipped him around and forcefully kicked his back to make him lunge forward.

"Now go find him!" He ordered and suddenly disappeared. Marik didn't know what to do. After standing there for a few seconds he started to wonder if this was all just another illusion.. Another one of his tricks. Marik groaned, for he could not tell what was real or not anymore. He could never kill Bakura, not in a million years. Yet he still needed to find him to ensure he was okay. He ventured out of his room and entered the hallway. It was now nearly pitch dark, and the hallway seemed to have grown much wider and longer. It seemed to go on endlessly, into dark nothingness. Marik could hardly see anything more than 10 feet away from him.

"Bakura, where are you?" Marik called, feeling hopeless. A chill breeze made him shudder. He looked down at the Millennium Rod in his hand and had a gruesome flashback of the image of Bakura dead, pinned to the ceiling and the Rod shoved deep into his chest. He wanted to drop it or throw it in disgust and horror. Suddenly there was the sound of a door being slammed shut far down the hall. It echoed, sending chills down Marik's spine.

"H-hello?" He called out into the darkness. He waited for a response, and not soon after he spoke he heard fast footsteps running right past him. He whipped around, but there was no one there. An eerie presence invaded the room like a dark storm cloud rolling in. As Marik began to back up, facing the direction he had heard the footsteps, directly behind him he heard loud whispers of no particular words. He screamed and turned back around, bracing himself to see someone there. Once again, there was no one.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Marik cried, shaking tremendously. A door nearby swung open like it was in a horrible hurricane, and a rush of cold fog rolled out. On the door Marik saw a shadow in a familiar shape. The shadow was in the form of Bakura. He couldn't mistake those 'ears' for anything.

"Bakura!" Marik shouted happily, rushing towards the room he appeared to be in. He entered the room and saw a dark figure in the same shape as the shadow, standing in the middle of the floor. Marik smiled and ran up to it, wrapping his arms around to give it a hug. However, as his arms touched the figure, his skin burned like it he had just touched a stove burner.

"Ouch!" He drew back his arms and stepped back, watching in terror as the shadow melted away, revealing a very bloody and eyeless Bakura. His heart had been ripped out of his body, and only an empty dark hole remained.

"Marik…" The entity posing as Bakura hissed, before it spouted smoke out of its skin and dissolved away into nothingness. Frightened and scarred, Marik ran out of the room and back into the endless hall.

"B-Bakura... Please… Where are you?.." He talked to himself, starting to feel his body getting weak and heavy. No, he couldn't pass out now. He just couldn't. He had to keep going. As he trudged down the hall to where he did not know, he noticed the walls leaking a thick black sludge. From this sludge, dark grotesque appendages formed, each long and appearing to be alive. One of the appendages wrapped around Marik's leg and jerked, causing him to fall onto the ground. While he was down, another member shot from the wall and wrapped around his right wrist, pinning it down. Unable to move because of the brute force and strength of these strange beings, Marik squeezed his eyes shut, just wanting it all to be over with. The visions, the feeling of stress, the constant fear… He just wanted to end it all. Suddenly the appendages released him. Relieved, he picked himself back up and kept going. He was determined to find Bakura. He opened a door to the right and entered it. It was pitch dark and he didn't see anything in it, so he decided to turn around and head back out. Just as he was about to turn around, something shot out from the darkness and grabbed onto him and gripped him tight. Marik screamed, squeezing his eyes shut in fear. Whatever it was that grabbed him, he feared for the worst and braced himself.

"Marik!" An all too familiar voice said in a hushed tone. Marik shot open his eyes, finding that it was Bakura who was holding onto him.

"BAKUR-!" Marik started to shout but was silenced by Bakura's hand being shoved up to his mouth.

"Shh!" He hissed, before adding, "I've been hiding out in this dark room. Something strange is going on here.. I sense that we are in the Shadow Realm.." The Shadow Realm. So that was the reason behind all of the spirits and strange paranormal activity.

"Bakura, it's Melvin… He's stronger than ever now… He has his own body now," Marik explained quietly. Then he took a deep breath, realizing what had to be done. He handed the Millennium Rod to Bakura. Bakura looked at it and back to Marik in confusion.

"…Kill me, Bakura…" Marik said in a deep tone. Bakura was shocked and dismayed.

"Wh-what?" He gasped, not sure if he had heard him correctly.

"I said kill me…"

"But why?"

"Melvin wants me… That's all he's ever wanted, was to torture me. That's why all of this is happening. And besides, he is a part of me. If I die, so does he… Everything will go back to normal…" Marik explained, realizing it was the only way.

"No! There must be some other way!" Bakura said.

"No.. There's not… This is the only way to permanently destroy Melvin… He may have his own body, but he needs me to be alive in order to survive. After all, I created him… Face it, the world is better off without me…" Marik said.

"Marik, no! Don't say that!" Bakura cried, throwing the Millennium Rod off to the side and onto the ground, and grabbed Marik's shoulders. Tears streamed down Bakura's face as he shook him.

"I'm not killing you! I love you!" He choked.

"Do it…" Marik said.

"I'm not! You can get through this! There's still hope!"

"What hope, Bakura? Melvin's in control, he's got us by our balls here. He's going to win if we don't destroy him first.. Please… I can't take this anymore… Please… kill me…" Marik pleaded, looking into Bakura's eyes.

"Marik, we can get through this together… We've gotten through your episodes before, and I'm sure we can do it again.." Bakura tried to give him strength. Marik sighed.

"Bakura… I-.." He started before being interrupted by Bakura smashing his lips to his in a very intense kiss. Suddenly, the feeling of his lips on his own washed out all of the evil that was present in that room. Marik felt a relief of pressure and stress, and allowed the loving energy to wrap around him.

"I love you…" Bakura breathed.

"I love you too…" Marik answered.

"Let our love conquer this.." Bakura said, kissing him again. "We can fight this together," he added. Marik closed his eyes and focused on the emotion of true love. Maybe by cancelling out this dark energy, it would destroy Melvin. There was only one way to find out. Marik thought back to a few days ago and how he was so nervous and confused about loving Bakura. He didn't know what to do with himself. After realizing that he could not even go a single day without talking or interacting with him, Marik knew it was love. Throughout the last couple days, their love grew to tremendous amounts. They had known each other for so long, and were just now allowing their love for one another to be expressed. Now their love was so strong, nothing could break it apart. That was right… Nothing… Absolutely nothing. And Marik wasn't about to let some creep ruin their lives. He realized that he couldn't die… He couldn't do that to poor Bakura.. To have someone you loved be ripped from you so suddenly and brutally.. He just wouldn't let it happen. He was going to fight this. And he was going to win. Marik opened his eyes and saw the room back in its normal lighting. He looked at Bakura and saw him smiling at him.

"Did-did I do it?" Marik asked, happiness starting to flood him.

"Yep.." Bakura nodded, before adding, " I knew you could do it.." Marik beamed.

"I'm so happy," he said, hugging Bakura tight.

"I am too.." Bakura replied, relieved that it was all over.

"Mm I don't want to sleep alone tonight," Marik said, gripping onto his lover even tighter. Bakura stroked his hair soothingly.

"Then don't," he smiled at him and walked with him to his bedroom. Both of them crawled into bed and snuggled up with each other. It was all over, there was nothing left to be worried about. And now it was time to relax and pick their lives back up.

"I love you, Kura.." Marik said quietly, starting to doze off already. He was simply exhausted.

"I love you too, Marik.." Bakura answered, starting to fall asleep himself. Suddenly a shot of sharp pain pulsed into Marik's forehead. He gasped in pain.

"Are you okay?" Bakura gripped onto him tight in worry. Soon the pain died, and Marik sighed in relaxation.

"Yeah.. Just a little headache from all of what happened I guess, heh," he replied and closed his eyes. He was sleeping soundly and deeply most of the night, along with Bakura. Their bodies needed the rest. It was early in the morning, around 3 that Marik was awaken by another short headache. He groaned, deciding to head to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Through Marik's shuffling out of bed, Bakura woke as well.

"Mm Marik?" He groaned, half asleep.

"Going to get a glass of water… I don't feel too good," he said. Bakura got out of bed as well.

"I'm coming with you," he said groggily. The journey to the kitchen woke both of them up fully. Marik got himself a glass of tap water and drank it quickly. The pain in his head just wouldn't go away. Something shiny caught his eye, and he turned to see what it was. On the kitchen counter laid the Millennium Rod. Confused on how it got there, but deciding it was probably just nothing, Marik turned to Bakura. His extreme bed hair caused him to giggle.

"Hehe… Bakura.. I love you so much," he grinned.

"Whaaat, what's so bloody funny?" Bakura said, starting to blush.

"Oh nothing.. You know.. We've become so much more than just partners in crime.." Marik said, extremely happy. He was the happiest he had felt in his life. Everything was going to be perfect for them.

"Exactly," Bakura agreed. Suddenly Marik felt the eerie presence come back. The chilling air gave him goosebumps.

"Bakura! Do you feel that?" He shouted, frightened. Bakura shook his head.

"No, I don't. What's wrong?" He asked, but it was too late. Marik's head throbbed with pain. The headache was now worse than ever.

"Marik… I'm back… You can't get rid of me that easily…" The distorted voice stated.

"Aghhh Bakura! He's b-baack!" Marik shouted in pain. His evil spirit was trying to tap into his mind.

"You have failed me, Marik… You've foiled my plans… Now I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago.." The spirit said and with one forceful blow to his mind, he was able to take control of Marik. The possessed Marik grabbed the Millennium Rod off of the counter.

"Marik! What are you doing?" Bakura shouted, alarmed. Marik looked up at him with dull, loveless eyes that screamed hatred. He cracked a huge grin and chuckled.

"Say goodbye to your lover…" He said and Bakura watched as Marik brought the dagger up to his own throat and slashed it open. Blood spraying and spilling everywhere, the Rod was released from his grip and fell onto the floor, soon followed by Marik. The spirit left him and left Marik bleeding out on the floor. Bakura screamed and rushed toward him, picking him up and placing a hand up to Marik's throat, which was bleeding in too large amounts to be able to help him.

"MARIK! MARIK!" Bakura cried, sobbing harder than he had ever in his whole life. Marik slowly opened his eyes halfway and looked at Bakura. The sight of him put him at ease. He knew he was going to die, and the thought of dying in Bakura's arms made it seem peaceful. He looked into Bakura's tear-filled eyes, and felt one of his own slide down his cheek. He tried to speak, but was unable to due to the severe pain his throat was in. He felt his own blood pour down his skin. He wanted to tell Bakura he loved him one last time, but couldn't.

"MARIK! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" Bakura sobbed, holding onto Marik with all of his might. He never left eye contact with him.

"MARIK I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Bakura continued to shout and spill his tears all over his face. His hands and most of his body was covered in his lover's blood now. Marik felt himself slipping under Death's grip, but struggled with all of his might to stay with Bakura. Using the last bit of his strength, he was able to take his hand and wipe away some of Bakura's tears. Bakura watched as the shimmering, glistening light of life in his glowing lavender eyes dimmed and went out. He bit his bottom lip and felt a sickening twist in his stomach grasp onto him like a clenched fist. He felt a piece of him die; he felt as if his other half had just vanished from him. He felt incomplete now. His companion, his partner, his soul mate was now gone. His heart was shattered, broken.

"No… Marik… I love you.. I can't live without you…" Bakura said softly. He then did the unimaginable; something he never thought he would ever do. He brought his hand up to his Millennium Ring that was hanging around his neck and touched it. Using its powers, he activated it, causing it to glow bright gold.

"I'm fusing my soul with your body for good, Ryou… I'm sorry…" Bakura said and locked his soul away permanently in Ryou's body with the help of the Millennium Rod that he had picked up, covered in Marik's blood. He was now no longer to leave Ryou's body. He was stuck for good. Bakura, not wanting to live in any world, no matter if it was another 5,000 years from now, without Marik, he brought the dagger end of the Rod to his chest. His heart was already stabbed through when he saw Marik die in his arms. He figured this would cause much less pain than that one moment did. Taking one last look at Marik, he squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself.

"We're more than just partners in crime…" He said, then with a forceful jerk, stabbed his own chest with the same weapon that had caused Marik's death. As he stabbed himself, he collapsed onto Marik's lifeless body, causing the dagger to push deeper into his chest. The sharp metal pierced his heart, causing him to instantly black out and see no more.

**- So, what did you think? Please leave your reviews!**


End file.
